LoveMonth
by SASSafrasEND
Summary: 16- "What exactly was in that sumatra Sakura drank?" Maybe the red eye HADN'T been the way to go.
1. what are you so desperate for?

**Title**: Love in Twenty-Four Hours  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13 for some language  
><strong>Summary<strong>: There were just so many reasons for him to leave. But only one for him to stay. It was her. She just didn't know it.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto… but a girl can dream.

**Prompt 1- what are you so desperate for?**

* * *

><p><em>You have one new message recorded at seven thirty-eight, Wednesday, May eighteen: <em>_**This is Joseph Stinson from Anshen & Allen. Yes, the architecting firm calling to let you know…you got the job! So hop on the next flight to sunny San Francisco and be apart of our family today. We hope to see you in twenty-four hours. Congratulations again, Mr. Uchiha, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!**__ End of messages. To repeat this message, press one. To delete, press seven. To hear more options, press star… Message skipped. First skipped message. Main menu…_

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

**In**

**Twenty-Four**

**Hours**

* * *

><p>"See ya tomorrow, Ms. Haruno!"<p>

Sakura looked up to see a little girl waving her hands enthusiastically at her from the pediatrics wing of the hospital. Sakura raised her hand to wave back. It was nice to see Hiyori laughing and smiling for once. She was usually too exhausted to conjure up a hello by the time Sakura met with her during the day to check up on her.

_Speaking of check ups… _Sakura wondered as she started on her way home. _What's Sasuke up to? I haven't seen him in days. He's usually here to walk me home._

The first thing Sasuke Uchiha expected to feel was relief. Finally, all his hard work had paid off! His extensive knowledge in the architecting business would lastly be recognized. However, he was feeling little of that. He was instead feeling grief of what to do, how to proceed with his life. He was going places, moving in the right direction, someone might say. But to say that he was happy with the direction his life was taking was putting it on a bit too strongly. Sasuke was indecisive about how he should be feeling now at such a turn of events. And there was one person that was the cause of all his sadness.

Sakura Haruno.

She just didn't know it.

* * *

><p>Sakura found Sasuke sulking under a tall sakura tree in the park.<p>

Laughing as she asked, "Missed me much?" she walked over to the only man she had ever called a _**boy friend**_ without actually implying he was her _**boyfriend**_. It was a weird friendship that most folks around town didn't understand in the slightest.

Sakura Haruno was a beautiful and talented doctor. Admired by most and loved by all. Always going out of her way to help the people around her, Sakura always seemed to be the perfect girl next door.

And Sasuke Uchiha was no slacker, either. A hard working man himself, he devoted himself in creating sturdy art, like the renovations at the hospital, where he had first met Sakura, and had fallen for her ever since.

He gave her his easy-going smile. "Admiring the view," he answered, waving a hand in front of the shimmering pond. Which in fact he had hardly noticed and spent his entire time thinking of her. "How was work?"

"Terrible," Sakura moaned as she sat next to Sasuke, resting her head on his shoulder. He secretly liked the way she felt -all warm and soft. "Nothing to do but paperwork. But oh!" her face suddenly brightened, "I saw Hiyori today. And she was actually up to playing a round of goldfish, too."

"Bet she kicked your ass."

"Well then, you'd most certainly win that bet."

They fell into a comfortable silence until Sakura asked, "Have you gotten a call back from those hotshots in Cali?"

This was what he had been stressing on since he had gotten that message on his answering machine just that morning. "Uh, yeah," he rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I got it."

Another silence. This one wasn't as comfortable.

"Oh," was all she said. "That was fast."

"They expect to see me in twenty-four hours at headquarters."

"Twenty-four hours!" Sakura gasped. "You mean I only have twenty-four hours to say my goodbyes to you?" She suddenly smacked his shoulder. Hard. "You dope! Why didn't you say anything! I could've asked for the day off. Now I only have," she glanced down at her watch, "fourteen hours left!"

Sasuke laughed nervously. "Which is still plenty of time left. You can take a couple hours to rest. You worked an eight to six schedule, Sakura. You need to wind down."

"Don't tell _me_ what to do, Uchiha," Sakura mumbled. "I'll wind down when I feel like winding down, got that?"

Sasuke laughed nervously again. Sakura was always so headstrong and stubborn. One of her many lovely qualities. Then, he suddenly got an idea. "You tired?" he asked, eyeing her carefully for signs of wear and tear.

"Nope," she crossed her arms and looked stubbornly away. Her legs felt like noodles and her arms still shaky from all the paperwork she had to endure. But she wasn't going to admit that to him anytime soon. Especially on his last day.

"Then how about going out to get something to eat. I'm in the mood for French. _Et vous?_"

Sakura whipped her head sideways to look at him. "I suppose…" However, she was secretly thanking him for not spending their last day together out dancing.

* * *

><p>Dinner was soon followed by dessert. Which led to a short walk to an ice cream shop right down the street. Which led to conversation about Sasuke's lack of a sweet tooth.<p>

"I can't believe you don't like ice cream," Sakura mused as if Sasuke had just told her he was actually a virgin.

Sasuke, in turn, shrugged his shoulders lazily. Smirking as he said, "Believe it."

Sakura shook her head. "I just can't. I have never met a person who has never liked sweets before in my life! How long have I known you now, almost a year?"

"Yes. So?"

"_So_, why don't I just make you?"

Sasuke blinked up at her from drinking his ice water. She wore the smile of an innocent and uncorrupted angel. Sasuke, however, knew it was anything but.

"You're gonna force ice cream down my throat?" He asked incredulously.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Force? Good heavens, no! I don't have to use such tactics to make you willing…"

At this, Sasuke couldn't help but imagine all the wild fantasies that ran through his mind. "Like what?" He managed to voice out. His voice sounding like it was being constricted.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I could always have you eat it out of my mouth. Maybe that would work."

Sasuke dared not even breath. This was nothing new to him. Sakura, aside from being sweet and mouthwatering, was also bold and _dangerous_, and the good kind too. She always had the guts to say things that most would never even think of. It fit into her Honesty is the True Policy gig.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of silence had gone by.

The only way to handle a situation as complicated as this one was to be just as daring…

…which Sasuke Uhciha wasn't. Or at least wasn't suppose to. There was, however, one other way…

"Sasuke? You okay?" Sakura was really starting to worry about her friend's state of health. He was starring at her as if she had grown a second head. But she knew better. He was probably going into shock from her statement.

She cursed herself inwardly.

But she was also a little offended at Sasuke as well. They have been friends for a year. Well, almost a year, and _still_ he chokes when she starts talking about the malfunctioning vibrators from the old women at the hospital or things that remind her of dicks.

Sasuke burst out laughing, causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

…just go with it and have a great time.

Sakura cracked a smile. "Good. I thought I lost you there for a second. I didn't very much feel like taking you to the hospital on your last day here."

"Oh, really? Looking after my health, are we?"

Her smile widened. "No, not really. The real reason was so that I didn't have to go back to that horrid place after what I had been through today, Sorry."

Sasuke cocked a fine black eyebrow. "And here I thought you cared for all. No, _I'm_ sorry. Stupid mistake. Won't happen again."

She laughed, and Sasuke hid his smile as he took another gulp of his drink. When she had calmed down just enough to speak, she said, "I'm really going to miss you, Sasuke. Promise to visit?"

_I'd promise to stay just for you if you'd. just. ask!_

"I promise."

* * *

><p>The hours slowly dwindled just as the sun began to erase slowly from the sky. But Sasuke was less than ready to face the coming night.<p>

He had yet to tell Sakura how he really felt about her.

The drive to the airport was uncomfortable for him. Enjoyable for her.

Sakura kept the conversation alive for the both of them. She merrily talked about how she'd plan to take a month off from her doctor duties to pay him a visit once he was settled. She even planned on seducing him once he was a hotshot so he would marry her and she wouldn't have to work ever again. Sasuke responded to her thinking with a snort and told her to keep dreaming. She called him unreasonable. He called her a gold-digger.

Their playful banter continued up until they had finally reached the airport. At which point, Sasuke started to feel very unsure. And sweaty.

"Well, here we are. Destination Sasuke's Future. Any second thoughts?" Sakura asked as she turned off the ignition got out of the car. They both made their way to the entrance, walking slowly as if to avoid the coming end.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." It was now or never. "What do you think of coming with me?"

Sakura blinked at him.

"Or, perhaps _moving_ with me to California and starting a new life there. With me. Together."

She still said nothing.

At this point, Sasuke really started to sweat bullets. What was he doing? He wasn't the daring one in their odd relationship. She was! She was the one who was suppose to use words to make _him_ uncomfortable. Not the other way around. But he had already started digging his own grave, he may as well lie in it.

"Sakura, we've known each other for a year-"

"_About_ a year," Sakura corrected. But Sasuke ignored her as he went on:

"-and for all that time, haven't you ever just pictured us together? Like, _for real_?"

There was a pause on her part. Then, "But I have."

This was not the answer he had been expecting. He immediately stopped walking as she did the same. "You have?"

"Yes. I had a dream about this, actually."

When she didn't immediately elaborate, he said, "And?"

"I killed you; went full-blown Michael Meyers on your ass. Not a pretty scene, lemme tell ya. And then you were reborn into a rabbit. Not a stuffed or a real one. But a plastic one from a sex shop."

Sasuke stared at her unblinking. Sometimes he wanted to wash her mouth out with soap as much as he wanted to kiss it.

"Sakura, I'm serious."

"So am I." The sad part was he new this to be true.

Sasuke shook his head, telling himself to finish what he had started. "Sakura, for once, please be serious. No more playing around. I'm telling you that I love you."

"And I'm the blue princess from Candyland," she said in a bored tone.

"Sakura, I love you."

Still nothing.

"_I. Love. You_."

"Stop saying that already, alright. It was amusing the first two times around but now it's just annoying," she snapped.

"It's the truth. It's really the way I feel about you."

She was getting agitated now. And deep down, Sasuke felt slightly guilty for putting her in this tough situation. Tough for her, anyway. If it were anyone else, they would love him back. They would cry and laugh and scream words of victory and dance and sing and accept it…

But there _was_ no one else. It was only her. And she was ruining it.

"What are you so desperate for?" Her question was barely above a whisper that if Sasuke were to exhale, he would have missed it.

But he didn't. And so he said, without a moments hesitance, "A future with you."

Yes, he was starting his 'I Love You' declaration speech all over again. And just as he predicted, she was flustered all over again. What he didn't predict, however, was how short-lived her fidgeting lasted. One minute she was raking angry fingers through her already tousled enough hair, and the next, her hands fell to her side, as if in defeat, and she smiled up at him. Not the okay-I-give-in smile. But more like a sad and watery one of her former smile. He did not like this smile on her.

"You don't really believe you're actually in _love_ with me, do you?" she said, and even her voice sounded as watery as the smile she still wore.

"It's love. It's not the Easter Bunny."

"We're just friends."

"I don't believe it."

"It's the truth. It's not Santa Claus."

He was silent for a moment. Then: "What we went through these last couple of hours, there's something between us. Something you feel for me, like I, you, that's more than friendship." He stepped closer to her. Their breaths mingling as one on the cool night air. "Please," he begged. "At the least you can admit it to yourself."

"And if I do? If I were to tell you I feel the same? Tell me, what would be the point? You're leaving, and all of this would have been for nothing."

"No."

"Yes," she countered.

"No, I mean... I'll come back. I just need you to wait for me." He had to fight for her. He had to make her understand why he was doing the thing he was about to do. She had finally admitted to liking him as something potentially more than a friend, he'd be damned if he was going to give up on her now.

Sakura, however, took this the wrong way. "So now that you have me right where you want me you think I'll just waste my life pining after you like a helpless, lovestruck idiot? Tch. I'm leaving." She turned on her heel.

Just as she was halfway to the car, Sasuke shouted, "I just mean that you should wait for me tomorrow morning!"

"Why?" She called over her shoulder, still not looking at him.

"I'm going to tell them I can't take the job."

"And if they ask you why not?"

"Because I finally have a chance with the girl of my dreams."

"That's pathetic! As are you."

"Love does that to people, I hear."

"You'd really leave your job for me?" She questioned, shouting at him due to the passing aircraft above their heads.

"Sakura, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Not true, but…okay, you won. I'm yours."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He'd won! But he still needed to play it cool. He said, "Great. Go back home and get some rest."

"Tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think that a phone call would be more appropriate instead of flying over there to tell them no?" She asked as Sasuke turned to walk towards his awaiting plane.

"It's dramatic. They'll have to believe me," he answered over his shoulder.

"All I'm saying is, that with a phone call, we could both be in bed by now…" Sasuke stopped short, slowly turned around to face her and her growing smile, and walked at a brisk pace back to her side. "How about this," he said, already climbing into the car and buckling his seatbelt. "No flying, no phone call. That enough of a hint?"

Her smile grew into an evil smirk. "I second that."


	2. manipulate

**Title**: Knock Out  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13 for some language  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sakura's not going down without a fight and Sasuke learns this the hard way.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto… but I figured this was the next best thing.

**Prompt 2- manipulate**

* * *

><p>There was no way around it. She had to go in for the killing blow. It was now or never.<p>

Oh why oh WHY did the hospital staff always have these stupid Challenge Tournament!

...okay. Getting too far ahead of our story. Perhaps some much-needed foreshadowing is in order...

* * *

><p><strong>Knock Out<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura's day turned out to be one of those tricky car accidents people saw in movies, read in the news, and even witnessed in front of their own lawns.<p>

It was the sort of thing you saw coming a mile away... yet when you were faced with screeching breaks and ear-splitting screams (more than not your own), you can do nothing but brace yourself for impact.

And a long road to recovery. If you were lucky, that is.

_More like _un_lucky. Because if you were _really_ lucky, the impact would kill instantly_, Sakura, a twenty-five year old well-respected doctor at Konoha Hospital, thought irritably, hand tightening just a bit around her coffee cup, as she walked out of the on-call room after her disturbing phone conversation with her boyfriend... and walked straight into a disaster zone that was the doctor's lounge.

Sakura blinked, looked back at the doorway entrance she had just walked through to make sure she hadn't missed yellow cop tape with black letters that read 'CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS' or something along those lines, was relieved (concerned?) to find none, and turned back at the scene, which she could only describe as something out of a CSI: NY episode.

Disturbing was putting it lightly, she decided, as she witnessed the body of Kia Tanaka, first year intern, on the floor, breathing (wait, was he breathing? Leaning forward to inspect...yes, he was) faintly (barely) with June Lee looming over his presumably dead body.

Sakura knew she would regret saying anything, but she did so anyway, just to forget the last half hour of her life. "I assume you won the latest Challenge, Lee."

Lee gave her mentor a wide smile showing off her straight pearly-whites. Her glasses were askew, and her hair stood in all directions. The third-year intern tried fixing both as she informed Sakura, "It wasn't much of a Challenge, really."

Sakura nodded, already knowing it hadn't been, and sipped her coffee.

June Lee, like Sakura, was a ninja first and a doctor second.

The group of medic ninja that made up less than half of the hospital staff always had these weekly tasks known as the Challenge Tournament or CT or Gauntlet, as it was more commonly known down in the autopsy room (Sakura thought it was appropriately called this because most of the times...well, you know). It was thought up one night when Ino Yamanaka was trying hard to stay alert and focused for her upcoming on-call shift that night. She came up with the CT and then pitched her idea to Sakura...

"Think about it! Once a week there will be a Challenge for a lucky someone. Then one of the residents will present a Challenge that would need to be executed, or else! And by residents I of course mean just you and me."

...to which she thought stupid...

"Ino, that's stupid."

...but that never deterred Ino from having her cake and eating it too.

"You suck! It'll be a lot of fun, you'll see!"

It was the same each week: a name would be pulled out, and Ino would name the Challenge because Sakura thought the whole thing was still lame.

It varied from asking out the local intern hottie, to humiliating said hottie in front of the whole hospital, to having an all out fight in the doctor's lounge, as seen here with Lee her victim- er, opponent.

This was supposedly established to keep a ninja's skills top notch when not out performing on ninja missions.

Sakura knew the real reason was so someone had something to do and keep from dying from boredom. Also, to entertain Ino, who had the attention span of a flea.

"Since my Challenge is over, I guess it's someone else's turn this week," said Lee, all nicely groomed once more, not at all looking like someone who just walked off victorious from the battlefield.

It was then Sakura realized that it was a new week... and that meant fresh meat.

Just as Sakura was about to comment, though, Ino Yamanaka, loud blonde and first-class gossip extraordinaire, paused at the doorway, nodded down at the mess on the floor with a nod of approval and said, "Okay, Sakura, looks like you're up this week! Waddya say?"

The pink-haired doctor briefly looked at her friend, then at Tanaka, up at Lee, back to Ino, and said, "I don't think so," then walked out the room, already knowing her (obnoxious) friend was dogging her heels.

"So then you forfeit!"

"Forget it, Ino. I'm not playing your stupid game."

"It's not stupid!"

"Ino, seriously. I have enough on my plate without some lame game threatening to leave me jobless."

"You know that would never happen, Sakura," Ino reminded her friend.

Yes, Sakura did know that. No matter how mad Tsunade was at Sakura (not that it ever happened) she would never fire her number one pupil. It was a well known fact. Sakura just didn't want Ino to know that _she_ knew that already.

So instead, Sakura said, "I said no, Blondie. I have other things to focus on." 'Like how to convince _him_ to give it a rest already!'

As if Ino read her mind, she cooed, "Ohhh! Trouble in paradise? Already? And you're not even married yet."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, shoulders tense. They were at the cafeteria where only a few people were mingling around loading up their trays with food. Perhaps she should talk this through with her best friend? Maybe get her take on it? It would certainly help Sakura get some of her stress off her chest?

_Or become the laughing stock of the entire hospital in ten seconds flat_, countered Sakura sourly.

Ino, who had been friends with Sakura since they were children, right away noticed her pink haired friends' change in attitude. Calmly, she placed a perfectly manicured hand on said friend's shoulder and asked, "_Not yet_, anyway, right?"

Sakura, too, shocked beyond words, simply nodded stiffly.

And just as Ino sucked in air to let out a piercing scream that could shatter glass to congratulate her friend, Sakura broke out of her shellshock state and came back to life to prevent a natural disaster. Ino's lungs were really not something someone should take lightly.

"This is neither the time nor place, pig," Sakura hissed at the blonde girl, already feeling eyes on them for the scene. And the saliva from the girl's mouth. Ick.

"Now," Sakura continued in a deathly low voice so as to not attract more attention than they already had. "I'm going to get my hand back because your slobber is really gross, if not concerning, and I want you to stay as quiet as if you know nothing, which isn't really hard for you, really. You get that, Ino? Do you understand? Nod once for yes."

Nodding once, the hand came off and was quickly wiped on her pleaded trousers. "Honestly, Sakura," Ino said, wiping her mouth on her arm sleeve while following her friend through the cafeteria. "I think it's great that Sasuke-" and that's all she could say on the subject as Sakura rounded on her.

"First of all, it's not going to happen."

Ino blinked. "It's not?"

"No. And you want to know why, don't you?"

Tiny nod of the head.

"Well it's because I…I'm…not…" Sakura stalled. Maybe telling Ino wasn't a good idea. Instead she said, "It's just not going to happen. Not for a long, _long_ time, anyway."

"But he cares for you. And you care for him. At least, I think so. The way you two act, I'd have thought you didn't want anything to do with the other."

Ino was (dammit) possibly right on this. Whenever Sasuke and Sakura took time off from their busy schedules, their whole demeanor changed in public. They acted like strangers in the night. Could this mean she really didn't feel anything for him? Or vise versa?

Sakura rubbed her temple in annoyance. The day had barely started and already she had a headache. This could not bode well for the rest of the day.

"Come on, Sakura."

Sakura turned to look at her friend in surprise. Ino was always loud, daring. But never calm and caring. Sakura knew her friend cared, but never showed it in the way other "normal" people expressed that emotion. Come to think of it, Naruto was the same as well. Perhaps it was a 'blond' thing?

"I know what will take your mind off this," Ino confidently said.

"Decapitating me in one swift blow?"

"No, silly. The Challenge!"

Sakura groaned and, not for the first time that day, regretted getting up in the morning. "I already told you, you obnoxious hussy, that I'm not going through with-!"

Suddenly Sakura was pulled into a vacant patient's room. As Ino locked shut the door behind her, Sakura looked over at her friend in disdain. "Really have seriously lost it, Ino. Look at you. You're sick!"

Undeterred by the comments, Ino said, in a voice so firm, it didn't sound like the Ino Sakura knew. It was scary. "You either except, or forfeit." An evil smirk slowly grew as she added, "You'll see. After a few round, you'll be _soooo_ determined to do a peds rotation in the years to come."

That did it. "Pediatrics?" Fresh horror swept over her like an icy bath. All thoughts about upcoming weddings be damn! She had other things to worry about. _Big_ time. "Never! I will never stock suckers! I will never give out stickers! And I will never say, 'My, how big you've grown!'"

"Maybe that's it."

"What is!"

"That."

"What?"

"_That_."

"_WHAT?_"

"You're getting shrill again, Sakura."

Resisting the urge to bang her head against the wall, and possibly blacking out in the process, Sakura simply leaned against it and said monotonously, "I hate everyone and every_thing_. But you most of all, you vile, _disturbing-_"

"Aw, I love you, too," Ino beamed. "But if we can be serious for a moment-"

"HA!"

"-I'd like to discuss my new observation-"

"-horrible, terrible, twisted, wretched-"

"-that just so happens to-"

"-liked to suffocate until you turn blue in the face and then-"

"-involves you and-"

"-see to it you die horribly."

"-children."

Sakura paused and blinked. "Come again?"

"Yes. You have issues with kids."

"Where did this come from?"

"You don't want to marry Sasuke because he want's kids, and you don't."

Opening her mouth to deny the blonde's accusations were cut off as said blonde continued: "I see your point, too. Don't think I don't. Too much responsibility, all the crying, feeding, protecting, caring, shitting. And don't get me started on the stretch marks from hell!"

"Ino-"

"Okay, I'll tell you anyway. They're disgusting! Like soggy balloons after someone released all the air in them."

"Ino," Sakura tried again.

"Like wrinkled wet paper. Or pruny raisins. Or old man balls-"

"INO! STOP TALKING!"

"I didn't hear a 'please.'" The blonde pretended to wipe her face. "And say it, don't spray it."

Sakura exhaled loudly through her mouth, sending strands of her pink bangs to brush away from her eyes. "Please stop talking. And I do like children. That's not the problem."

"So then, what is?

Sakura bit on her lip. She really didn't want to have this conversation. "I don't think we're ready, that's all." It was a lame-ass excuse, but a very real lame-ass issue she had been thinking about ever since Sasuke had asked her to think over marriage just this morning on the phone.

It didn't come as a surprise as Ino reminded her friend that she and Sasuke had been dating well over a year now and that maybe it was about time they both settled down to start a family together.

Sakura exhaled. Again. She should have known her friend would be on _his_ side.

Ino witnessed her friend growing tired of her pushing ways. It was time to put her plan into action.

"So," Ino said, becoming suddenly interested in her nails. "I've come up with a Challenge for you."

"God you irritate the living shit out of me. Why the hell am I even friends with-"

"Your Challenge will be a one-on-one face-off with your boyfriend/fiancé."

Whatever Sakura thought her friend would say, it defiantly wasn't that. Still, she was tired, and wanted nothing more than to get the day well and over with as fast as possible so she could go home and hide from her boyfriend.

Slumping forward so her face smushed against the wall, Sakura muttered, "You've come to kill me, haven't you? But in order to do that you have to bug me to death first, right? Just remember your oath, doctor, and summon the decency to do it quick."

* * *

><p>And that's where she currently was in now: a whole lot of trouble.<p>

Faking to the left, to the right, ducking, swinging, kicking, punching, _scratching_; nothing, it was all useless. Sakura could find no way to get around Sasuke.

Problem was, he knew that, too.

And smirked.

"Best you give up before you hurt yourself, _Sa-ku-ra_."

Ohhhh! How it infuriated her when he mocked her name with that voice. That voice said, 'I got the upper hand, weakling, so just bow down to me. But I still love you so can we have tons of sex later?'

Jerk.

If she didn't love him so much, she'd slug him.

Actually, she'd love him more if she could do that very thing right. NOW.

'But unfortunately for me, Sasuke isn't the captain on his ANBU squad for nothing,' Sakura thought sourly. 'There's no real way to get around him. He's like damn Alcatraz in reverse!'

Dodging a right hook that nearly left her blind, she retreated a short distance to come up with a new strategy.

For his part, Sasuke seemed to enjoy his girlfriend's slowly-approaching defeat that he didn't mind when she put some distance between them. That's what she was doing with their relationship, after all, wasn't she? A few more minutes, and he would put a stop to all this. But for now, he loved to see her squirm.

Sakura clenched her teeth so hard, she could hear a crack. Failure wasn't an option. The only thing running through her head: _Peds rotation. Lollipops. Jungle animal stickers. I cannot lose!_

Her determination to never have to face the horror of the terrible toddlers was enough to cry out in desperation, "_YES, FINE! I'LL MARRY YOU, DAMMIT!_"

Sasuke's entire body froze.

Sakura didn't slow down for a second.

He had been trying to get her to say those words. Well, he got his wish.

'Now it's time I get mine.'

Wasting no time, Sakura landed a punch hard enough that if it were anyone else, it would've killed them. It hit him squarely on his jaw when he stood to look at her with wide, shocked eyes. Those eyes held...relief? Happiness? Doom? Sakura couldn't guess. Or rather, she didn't have time to decipher her boyfriends' emotions.

He was knocked unconscious.

Applause erupted in the small doctor's lounge. And as Sakura came up to nudged Sasuke's shoulder with the tip of her boot, Ino bounded up to her best friend to yell, "_YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! YOU'RE GETTING _MARRIED_!_" as if Sakura hadn't just been in the same room with her.

Sakura supposed if it were anyone else, they would be leaping for joy! Praising the heavens!

But she wasn't. Therefore she didn't.

What had she just got herself into?


	3. change

**Title**: Midnight Chat  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+ for mention of sexual refrenses  
><strong>Summary<strong>: This is how it should have gone the first time around. It would SO have worked.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto… but I've never wanted anything so badly in my entire li- OMG look, shoes! Must have…

**Prompt 3- change**

* * *

><p>It's a cold night, and there are more than a dozen things Sakura can think of doing that don't include walking around in the freezing cold looking for him.<p>

She can't help but think them up as she goes to the one place she knows he'll be.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

**Chat**

* * *

><p><em>Finishing up Dr. Takashi's <em>Working's of the Familiar Human Body Volumes One-Four_._

Nearing the village's massive gates, the pink-haired kuniochi can't help but let out a sigh of sadness. She had hoped it wasn't true. But faced with the reality, she can't deny it to herself anymore: Sasuke was going to leave the village for good.

_Preparing for my medic finals nearing the end of fall._

His back was facing her as she stood a few feet away. And even in the chilliness of the morning air, he wasn't wearing a jacket. Sakura's hands involuntarily dug in deeper into the pockets of her own jacket, watching as the set of his tense shoulders alerted her to his knowing of her presence.

_Drinking hot chocolate with pink and green marshmallows._

Figuring she would get nowhere if she left it up to him to start off the conversation, she said, "Lovely night for a stroll, wouldn't you agree?" in the most detached voice she could manage. Even though she felt anything but.

_Mastering Tsunade's Skin Stitch jutsu. At last._

The response was one she had so clearly expected: "Go home, Sakura."

"Home?" She said, pretending to get a feeling for the word. Like foreign wording, or new territory. "What home? What makes up a home? If you think your home isn't here, in this village, and you'll find it out there, beyond Konoha borders, perhaps it's no home to me, either."

"I said, go home."

_Risking dark circle under my eyes for watching late night television._

"Who's going to make me, _you_?" Sakura feels like she was mean with her statement, but doesn't let up. Instead she follows up with: "Isn't that why you're leaving? Because you're not strong enough to bend people to your will?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." She can practically hear his molars grind into dust now.

_I know probably more than you, jerk. I know what makes up the human body and how to infiltrate it with fast-dissolving poisons. Oh, which reminds me -Number Six: create antidote for Sai who unknowingly ingested some in his juice the other day at training._

"No. It's true I don't know all the details. But I know enough to see that you're not… what's the word I'm looking for… satisfied? Yes, not satisfied here. So then, leave. It seems to be a natural conclusion."

That's it. The bug has been planted. It's now up to Sasuke to either take or leave her suggestion. She turns on her heel to leave.

It's getting colder by the second, she thinks.

_Calling Ino for a girl's night, after all._

"Sakura," he's getting frustrated. With her or the situation, she doesn't know.

His voice carries well over the gust of wind that just sent chills down her spine.

She doesn't turn around as she says, "If you're worried about Kakashi or Tsunade or Naruto or anyone else going out after you, don't. They won't know because I won't say anything. You should leave," she continues, picking up distance. "Kakashi has been known to harbor a fondness for walks at dusk. The weirdo."

_Finding out where the hell Kakashi goes whenever he shows up late for training._

"Sa-"

"Leave already!"

It's so unexpected, Sasuke literally halts in his words. She turns around and her face is slightly blurred by pink hair strands that escaped the bun at her nape.

"This is no longer your home, your choice is obvious. Nothing is worth to you here." And turns around once more to resume her walk which she's trying not to let manifest into a sprint.

_Blocking out memories of the times you and I shared together. They were clearly a lie._

A silence.

Then. "I know what you're trying to do, Sakura."

This stops her. She can't help but ask. "What are you talking about?"

"It's not going to work."

_Fixing the dripping in my bathroom. Third time this month._

"Wha-"

"You think you can…manipulate me like you do that loud blond-"

"Ino?"

"-dobe-"

"Ah. Naruto."

"-to make me stay?"

_Organizing my scroll collection. _Fifth_ time this month._

Sakura's head swings back and forth, slowly. "You should really leave if that's what you're still planning on doing, Sasuke. Seriously. You may never get a second chance like this again." She turns to walk away again. Hoping this is the last time she does so.

She hears something faint in the background.

The winds carry it to her.

"Think she can order me around. I leave on my own terms, not hers. Tch, annoying. If she wants me to leave, then I'm staying."

_Gaining back memories of what it was about you that made me fall hard for you in the first place._

Followed by faint footsteps.

What are you doing? The exit is _that_ way," she says pointing to the gates.

"Shut up. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"You ask too many questions."

And all talk ceases.

_Hopefully to a room where the lights dim all the way to nothing. _

_To a place where it's safe and warm, surrounded by comfort and memories and talk and love and playful banter._

_A place where it's filled with soft moans and electrifying touches._

_Under hot sheets and steam-filled windows._

_Beneath an air-light mattress._

_Where feather-light caresses and no barriers between us no matter how thin the fabric of our clothes are._

_The place we call home._


	4. burning ignite

**Title**: Of Pyromaniacs and Fire(wo)men  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+ mild language (like MILD. Maybe just one swear word?)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: With a flick of his wrist, he set her world afire –_literally_.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto… but can I at least try buying it? Pretty please?

**Prompt 4- burning/ignite**

* * *

><p>Ever since I was five, boys flocked to my end of the world to bring me chocolates, flowers, gifts wrapped in shiny red paper and adorned with pretty pink bows. They came from afar to celebrate me.<p>

It wasn't a 'just because' spur of the moment thing, nor was it my birthday. They have celebrated me ever since I took my first breath in this world. They worship a good thing when they see one.

And why wouldn't they? My fair skin can't compare to that what's-her-name princess (seriously? Snow White? Can I see some identification?) and my voice is like warm sunshine rays in June. My eyes are like glittering exotic gems and my hair… well, my hair… hmmm… let's just put it this way: it's one of a kind. Like the rest of me.

Yes, I was a piece of art that needed hanging on a museum wall. But because I was such a rare find, people tended to focus on my looks rather than these things humans have: feelings.

So I guess I should be thanking my father and kissing my mother. My genetic looks caused car accidents on the street and men died at my feet on my way to Victoria's to check out her Secrets.

So, yes, thankyouthankyouthankyou oh blessed goddess looks-o'-mine! Because thanks to you, while people are busy starring at my beauty, they are distracted long enough to notice the fact that I ABSOLUTELY HATE THE FUCKING ATTENTION AND I WISH I HAD THE GUTS TO KILL MYSELF.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Pyromaniacs<strong>

**and**

**Fire(_wo_)men**

* * *

><p><em>February 14 - Valentine's Day<em>

Sasuke could already see a line forming just outside the physics classroom door.

And by the looks of it, they were holding their breath, counting down the seconds until class would be let out to -once again- praise Cupid on her day.

That wasn't really her name, FYI. Sasuke called her Cupid because on days like these, every second month of the year on the 14th, he was forced to endure another round of strange guys dropping to their knees for her, wishing they could be her hero, her man, her true love, her everything special and covered in powdered sugar…

Only Cupid had the power to make the guys fall in love with her.

Only Sakura had the power to make him feel this way for her.

* * *

><p>She tries her hardest to take the best possible notes she can before class is over. But her hand is shaking something fierce like an earthquake movie and now her <em>s<em>'s are starting to look like sideways eights and she's forgetting to cross her _t_'s and dot her _i_'s. She usually draws hearts instead of actually dotting them but today, today was not the day to do so.

She glances up towards the clock above her professor's desk. In two minutes, she would be thrown out to the sharks to be devoured whole. Oh how she wished this day would just end!

She could already make out a group of impatient boys all lined up like soldiers going into battle just outside the door. And maybe in their heads they were doing just that. No one said getting her attention on Valentine's Day was an easy task. In fact, last year, Sakura remembered two guys went to the hospital because they had both broken their wrists punching the hell out of one another. It was barbaric. It was stupid. And she really didn't want to be here.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wasn't too thrilled when he glanced back at the clock. It informed him he had 45 seconds before the annoying school bell dismissed them for home. And Sasuke didn't want that to happen just yet.<p>

Before leaving for school this morning, Sasuke motivated himself with his _'I'm going to tell her_' speech while brushing his teeth. Although he always gave himself the same speech since he was five, year after year, Sasuke felt that this time really was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about this Valentine's seemed to be promising.

Perhaps it was the way that when he was in period two English with Sakura (he shared four out of the seven classes with her), he had dropped his pen right near her foot. As he was going to retrieve it, she picked it up, picked off the dust particles that the pen's rubber grip had attracted, and handed it back to him with a smile.

This normally wouldn't have fazed him (much) since he always dropped his pen everywhere and if it weren't for Sakura he'd have been using blood to take notes throughout the remaining school year. But there was a slight moment where Sasuke could almost swear the world tilted...

There they were, crouched underneath their tables, talking about a pen:

"Sorry. It seems to have a mind of its own."

"Slippery little sucker, eh?"

When all of a sudden she smiles and it's not one of her happy smiles. It's sad and cracked at the edges and fraying and no girl as glamorous as Sakura Haruno is allowed to have a smile like that. Ever.

* * *

><p>Okay, so the moment of truth is upon her and all she can do is take a deep breath (in through the nose, out through the mouth like her yoga instructor taught her) and let it out slowly.<p>

As she does this 12 more times (because she thinks that _13_ is a luckier number than _14_) she catches a look her neighbor is giving her.

Sasuke isn't one for too many words as he prefers for his actions to speak louder than them, so the look on his face is saying something along the lines of _'no one like her is allowed to look miserable_.' And Sakura knows he's figured her out.

He's really smart, now that she thinks about it. And the knowledge of it is as startling as a high pitch alarm. Bu no, that's an actual alarm signing her fate over to the pile of young men now rushing in through the door and overwhelming her.

She continuous with her breathing exercises because she hadn't even made it to nine yet.

* * *

><p>She looks like she's gonna bolt any time soon. But she really is a strong girl because even though heart shaped boxes presumably containing chocolates and her favorite flowers (tulips) are being shoved at her from all different directions, she still manages to smile, thank them for their gifts, and manages to exit the room without sprinting. Or screaming.<p>

Sasuke is still sitting at his desk watching the scene unfold before him like a bad car accident. He wanted to tell her that she really was the girl of his dreams. But he thinks that a girl like Sakura has heard it all and -_of course she's every guy's dream girl_!

Sasuke sighs and begins putting textbooks and pens back into his backpack. His subconscious was telling him this year might have been his year.

His subconscious was a big fat liar.

* * *

><p>She was free of her school duties, and as her admirers got into a debate of who really loved her more, Sakura pulled a Houdini and made her escape.<p>

She was making her way through the park, the longest way to get to her house, but she really didn't think she could face another hormonal driven teen male.

Or perhaps God hated pretty people.

Because out in the distance, there seemed to be someone there, as if waiting for her.

Something in her snapped. She had had enough. She couldn't even walk to her home in peace!

As she neared her target, she realized who it was, and her angry footfalls suddenly lightened.

It was Sasuke.

She stopped about a foot in front of him.

It was Sasuke. Sasuke with a lighter.

"I didn't know you smoked." Because she really didn't.

"I don't." Because he really didn't.

"Oh. Then you must really like certain songs," and she prepares to leave because it's just Sasuke out here and she really doesn't think he wants her company. Even _she_ didn't want her company.

But his voice calling out her name stops her in her tracks. She'd never heard her name on his lips before. She sort of wished he'd say it again.

"You should have seen how you looked all day today. I see how today affects you, and you should know that your feelings do matter."

Whatever she thought he was going to tell her, she would never have predicted this. It was enough to keep her quiet.

He went on. "Every year it's the same thing. Don't you get sick of it?"

She wanted to respond but all she managed was a bob of the head.

"I want to say that I'm not like those other guys but…as you see me here, I'm sure you've already figured it out. You're very smart, after all."

Finally she finds her voice. "Sasuke." But can't say anything more because Sasuke apparently needs to finish what he's started.

"I want to be different. You make me want to _be_ different. This isn't something that comes naturally…but I want you to know that what I feel for you, every time I look at you, it's fierce and just as hot as this flame," -cue flame- "It's as hot as... As hot as..."

"A tree on fire?" she guessed.

"Well," he paused. "I wouldn't have phrased it quite like that. Why…"

Sakura points to the poor tree that's suddenly as flammable as the cards she disposed of in the girls' bathroom.

Sasuke, never one to work under pressure, swears as he puts out the flame with his shirt sleeve an Sakura giggles lightly behind him.

"I must say, that's one way no one has ever tried to get my attention." And because she's feeling giddy (almost setting things on fire does that to her) she asks, "So who's the fireman in this relationship?" And for the first time she smiles because she can finally say the word without wanting to scratch out her eyes or go jump off a bridge. The word naturally slips off her tongue, because deep down, she knew **this was meant to be**.

"You're not the fireman, Sakura," he sighs as he takes her hand and walks her home.

"What? You don't think I'd look cute dressed as a fireman, er, woman?"

Despite making an ass of himself and almost committing mass wildlife murder, he smiles. Because she's his and **this was the way it was meant to be**.

"Adorable."


	5. umbrella

**Title**: The Beginning  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Summary<strong>: With an umbrella, Sakura broke his nose. And Sasuke was forever a believer that she would be his someday.

**AN**: This was how two of my friends hooked up. Except she had a racket and he ducked just in time. Chapter six is the follow up to this one.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto… but I would love to have Sasuke's love child.

**Prompt 5- umbrella**

* * *

><p><em>The first day Sakura and Sasuke met, it was raining<em>

**{The Beginning}**

* * *

><p>The weatherman only called for a slight chance of rain, but Sakura, ever prepared, carried her umbrella in her hand as she walked the 15 minute trek through the park to get to her dorm room.<p>

Usually she would spend the walk thinking of how her day had gone, of things that needed to be done. For instance, she was sure it was her turn to do the laundry because, heaven forbid Ino, Sakura's airhead of a roommate, broke one of her fake nails while separating the darks from the whites.

Today, however, she felt she couldn't concentrate on much aside from the fact that she felt like she was being watched. Hard eyes on her, roaming her back, watching her every step, or in her case, jump into the puddles from yesterday's downpour.

Something or someone was tailing her. Question was, where were...

There! A slight movement of shadow behind that tree. But rule number one of one upping your opponent: never let them know you're onto them.

So she didn't. Instead, Sakura continued her journey, stopping to admire the changes fall brought with it. All the while making her way towards a tree that seemed thick enough to hide behind.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't believe he had lost sight of her. One second, his eyes followed her graceful movements of skips and jumps, her full skirt swirling around her as if it had a soul if its own. The next, she had vanished into thin air.<p>

Not for the first time, Sasuke wondered if he had fallen for a ghost. The girl he had come to observe everyday on her way back from campus was, well, a bit odd, to say the least. First of all, no one had hair that color and was natural. _Nobody_.

Her hair, which he spent most of his nights wondering if it were as soft and silky as it looked, was the color of freshly woven cotton candy. Soft baby pink perfect to compliment her crystal clear jade eyes -the girl was every guys picture of utter beauty! That is, if you were the kind of guy to fall in love with a phantom. At this point, he was starting to think he was, as he hadn't found her yet and was starting to get worried.

As if on cue, a flash of pink and white caused him to quickly turn on his heel -and come face to face with the angry swing of a white umbrella.

"Stalking a defenseless girl in the middle of the day, not cool dude," Sakura shook her head, the tips on her pink pigtails swinging back and forth in a double negative.

"I could hardly call you defenseless," Sasuke touched his nose, then quickly pulled it back. It was broken. "You seem to know how to work that death tool like a pro, Babe Ruth."

She shrugged her shoulders, her black leather jacket creaking from the movement. "My dad's into baseball. Can't blame an overprotective dad for teaching his daughter to defend with what you got."

"Who carries around an umbrella, anyway?" Sasuke asked as he got to his feet and brushed dead leaves from his back and hair. His nose was still bleeding, but managed to rub most of the blood off on his sleeve. He looked at her, or rather down at her. She was at least a foot smaller than him, and said, "The weatherman said to expect no more than 10 percent of rain today. _Ten percent_!" he exclaimed, as if she hadn't heard him the first time.

"They said there was a 10 percent chance of rain today and I brought my umbrella because 10 percent is enough for me to believe that it's possible."

To this, Sasuke had nothing to say. It was truly the best and logical argument he had ever heard. Or maybe the blow to the head had caused internal bleeding and he was slowly losing his mind. Or it could be he was agreeing with her because he didn't want to get hit again. Maybe It was all of the above.

Before he could further continue his thoughts on how much longer he had left to live if he really did have internal bleeding, she said, "It's getting late and laundry doesn't do itself. And obnoxious blondes apparently don't do it either. Later."

And like that, she sidestepped him in a way he thought baseball really wasn't the only thing her dad taught her how to do.

But before she could go far, Sasuke called out, "You're really here, right? I mean, you're not a ghost… right?"

Sakura spun around to raise a pink and feminine eyebrow at her new acquaintance. And they called her the weird one? But then she decided to yank his chain a bit more. She needed to get going, already smelling the rain on its way, but this guy, well, he was a lot more fun than most of the guys she dated. She confirmed his statement by saying, "Ghost, no," and almost laughed out loud at the way his shoulders visibly sighed in relief. Then stiffened just as quick as she said, "But poltergeists aren't ghosts, I hear. And that nose is broken, yes? Might want to get that checked out!"

This time she does manage to escape his barrage of questions, as she skips towards awaiting suds.

As if he had any at the moment. Sasuke is already trying to come up with another way to talk to her again when he looks up, and smiles, because it was _raining_!


	6. hello goodbye

**Title**: The End  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "Hello, goodbye? What difference does it make? We'll end up together one way or another, perhaps down the aisle in the future. I'm sure you'll make sure of that."

"I am nothing if not persistent. Just check out my nose."

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto… but I DO own Team Seven plushies.

****Prompt 6- hello/goodbye****

* * *

><p><em>The last day they would ever be apart, was on their wedding day<em>

**{The End}**

* * *

><p>The first words to come out of Sakura's mouth the next day after her awkward encounter with the man who now wore a splint on his nose were, "Goodbye," then proceeded to do so as she turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction.<p>

Her victim, however, was at the very least over six feet tall and his long legs managed to carry him to his new obsession with just three steps as she quickly tried -and failed- to evade his presence.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked as he continued dogging at her heels.

"We have nothing to talk about," Sakura said dismissively. Which wasn't true. They had many things to converse about. First and foremost being the damage she had caused to his profile. It didn't look as bad as the damage she could have caused (her dad was into self-defense) but that didn't keep the guilt at bay. She felt bad knowing that a man as handsome as this guy (why haven't they introduced each other yet?) would go through life with a story of a broken nose courtesy from a girl who probably weighed less than his entire class books combined. And in college, that was saying something.

"What did ya tell them when they asked about how you got that broken nose?" Sakura, completely forgetting her no-talking policy, asked as she reached the top of the stairs and readjusted the shoulder strap of her book bag.

She had noticed him talking to four other guys as she passed to enter her Chem class and decided he was retelling their encounter, but with much less accuracy than if she had told it.

"Let me guess, you were surrounded on all sides by thugs and managed to escape with a broken nose while the other guys ended up looking like dog meat, that it?"

The day was slightly chilly, perfect for a light sweater and jeans, as she now wore. The man in front of her also had a cotton sweater, but in black as opposed to her dark green one and with a gray collar. His trousers were also gray and neatly pressed, making her ripped jeans instantly feel cheap and worn but quickly discarded the thought. She'd rather go for comfortable over fashionable.

Sasuke stuck his hands in the pockets of his probably-cost-more-than-I-make-in-a-year trousers and said, "Can't you come up with something a bit more original? That has to be the most overused excuse that even if it were to happen, people still think it didn't."

"You saved the head cheerleader from thugs and managed to escape with a broken nose while the other guys ended up looking like dog meat and the cheerleader was forever grateful."

Sasuke smirked. "Much better. However, you skipped the part were we went steady and shared a chocolate milkshake down at the diner. We'll be breaking out into song later today."

Sakura couldn't stop the laugh that trickled out from her mouth, not even if she tried. "So come on, what was it?"

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

The giggles ceased and Sakura regained her composure. She regarded the well-dressed man in gray and said after a moment, "It's not that important, anyway," she said to herself more than to him and continued on her way again.

Or at least she tried to but Sasuke held onto her wrist fast enough for her to jolt back as if she were electrocuted. "I really do wish you'd let me ask. It's a very good question."

The warm air exiting Sakura's mouth caused the chilly air to fog up. "Okay, ask away. But I'm not guarantying 100 percent satisfaction. I'm not the Hampton Inn."

Sasuke smothered the smirk that tried to make its presence known and instead asked his question before she decided to change her mind. "What's your name?"

After a long pause, of which Sasuke had begun to think she hadn't heard and was about to ask again, when she said, "I could lie, you know."

His broad shoulders shrugged in disbelief. "I doubt that."

But he didn't go into details, and she didn't ask.

"Sakura, but I'm not telling you my last name."

He smiled. "I like that," was all he said.

"Well? What's yours?"

"Sasuke, but I'm not telling you my last name."

"Should I be alarmed we have the same surname, Sasuke?"

Sasuke, in question, tried not to show how much his name on Sakura's lips made him feel warm and satisfied. He instead said, "I hear it's a very common surname, Sakura." He had added that last part after wondering what her name coming from him might sound like.

It sounded wonderful.

She nodded, as if agreeing on something internally. "Good. Now that we have successfully acquainted ourselves with one another, I can leave knowing we left on good terms."

"Well, not quiet."

The emerald eyes of the woman in front of him darkened in confusion. "What's left to say?" Then darkened further in rage. "If you think I owe you an apology for breaking your nose, you're crazy! You were the one creeping around the park like some stalker, I was merely defending myself!"

"No, that's not it," Sasuke tried to sooth her with hands out in front of him as if he needed to show her he was unarmed and harmless.

But Sakura huffed and could have cared less if Sasuke suddenly sported a bazooka as she clarified, "Good. Because I would gladly re-break your nose a million times over before I ever apologized."

"Right. What I meant was, you had already bid me a farewell."

"When?" Sakura's eyes lightened a bit. At least she wasn't angry or about to slug him.

"When you saw me not too long ago. You said 'Goodbye.' "

She was quiet for a minute or two, obviously trying to remember. Then she slowly nodded and said, "Yes."

Sasuke smiled as he stared down into Sakura's jade orbs. "Perhaps a better farewell would be, 'Hello'?"

And at that moment, Sakura couldn't care what was going on around her. It seemed that the only two people that mattered were her and the man with the broken nose.

Sakura nodded once more, her smile brighter than she could ever remember it to be. "Hello, goodbye? What difference does it make? We'll end up together one way or another, perhaps down the aisle in the future. I'm sure you'll make sure of that."

His nod was absolute. "I am nothing if not persistent. Just check out my nose."


	7. fix you

**Title**: Edge  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+ for the feeling of it being EMO!  
><strong>Summary<strong>: It was raining because something had to for the both of them.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto… but I know someone who CLAIMS they do…

**Prompt 7- ****'Fix You'**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>

**D**

**G**

**E**

* * *

><p><em>This song is friggin' depressing.<em>

Yet Sakura did not hit the skip button on her iPod to keep Chris Martin from singing Fix You lyrics into her ears.

She stared down below her, watching as the first droplets of rain met the soil, slowly turning it into muddy slush.

_Maybe I should rethink this_, she mentally thought, chewing on her lip. _Do I really want to be swimming in a pool of my own blood AND mud combined?_

**_'When you feel so tired but you can't sleep…'_**

With wavering determination, Sakura quickly thought up of her list of why she was here in the first place.

_I'm not girl enough, I'm not curvy enough. My hands are too small and I always, ALWAYS smell like strawberries it's even annoying ME. My feet point in opposite directions whenever I stop walking, and the only color on me are from the zillions of blood cells that have permanently exploded on my cheeks in an act to give life to my face._

_That, and the PINK hair I have. Who in the hell has pink hair? My eyes are too wide and shiny I look like I could pass as an anime character. My nose is too small. My wrists, too bony. I have the intelligence of a high-classed ANBU black Ops captain and yet have zero fashion sense that even Rock Lee makes me look bad._

She shivered.

The rain was picking up now as an umbrella came into view. It said, "Sakura, what are you doing up there?"

**_'…tears come streaming down your face…'_**

_I'm not even crying, it's the rain._ She wiped hair strands from her eyes.

"Sasuke, leave," Sakura demanded, digging in her heels on as much of the quickly melting ground as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was slip headfirst and brain herself when trying to look intimidating. The fall alone was not enough to kill her, of course. She was barely 10 feet up off the ground. This was merely for show. It was not, however, entertaining Sasuke in the slightest.

"Get down from there, you're going to catch a cold," Sasuke muttered, not intimidated in the least.

"NO! Now go away!"

"Childish." Sasuke sighed. His girlfriend was at it again. Every now and then Sakura felt like killing herself. So what else was new? She didn't think the world viewed her as a 'treat' as Ino put it. Ino was the epitome of beauty, while Sakura was…

Sasuke shook his head, sending tiny droplets of water flying. No, he didn't want to think about it. Sakura was beautiful to him. In fact, the word beautiful didn't do her justice. She was everything he would want in someone. She was strong and fierce. Determined and smart. And yet, every now and then, he knew personally how soft and warm and wet she was when they were alone.

He, Sasuke Uchiha, knew he could have any girl of his choice. Instead, he chose to be with HER. Why she couldn't see that was all but a mystery to him.

**_'High up above or down below…'_**

Sasuke had grown quiet. Probably deciding his attempts weren't worth the effort. Sakura snuck a quick look at him only to see him starring back. She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it by saying, "…"

Sakura blinked. "Come again?"

"…you'refine."

"Speak up, Sasuke, the rain is picking up making it impossible for me to hear you."

"I said you're fine."

"Uh…" Sakura blushed. She knew how deep her feelings ran for Sasuke. What she wished was to know how deep his ran for hers. Guess she now had her answer.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sakura jumped. But not to her 'untimely' death. But into the arms of the one person she knew she cared (and cared about her in return) most.

They were both soaking wet, the umbrella lay on the soggy ground, forgotten when Sasuke dropped it in favor for Sakura. Because, she realized, Sasuke will always choose her over a dingy umbrella any day. He would choose her ten times over any supermodel or hot babe that try to through herself at him. And Sakura liked it.

**_'…tears stream…down your face…'_**

She stared at him wordlessly, and he at her. The rain getting into their eyes but both refused to acknowledge it. She might not have been the prettiest or the richest or the flashiest. She was, however, the one who shared Sasuke's bedside at night. The one who he came to after work. The one who could always make him lose his mind by the mere sound of her voice and her touch.

Hopefully, he thought, she realized just how much she really did mean to him, how much he needed in her life.

"Let's go home," Sakura said, burrowing her face into his neck. Sasuke grunted and together they stalked off towards home.

**_'Lights will guide you home…and I will try to fix you…'_**

* * *

><p>"Sakura?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"No more Coldplay for you. This stuff depresses you more than Naruto's singing."

"Ok, Sasuke-kun. Whatever you say."

_Thank you_


	8. satisfaction part 1

**Title**: Dying to be Yours

**Rating**: PG-13 for language and certain scenes

**Summary**: He wanted to make her scream, to see her run away in fear. But she's covered in blood and on the ground and looks like the jokes on him.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto… but that doesn't stop me from writing things like this -.-

**Prompt 8- satisfaction (part 1)**

* * *

><p>"You remember the plan, right, Naruto?"<p>

Said boy nods his head vigorously, making blond locks swish this way and that.

A smirk. "Perfect. So when he asks, which he ultimately will, you'll say-"

"I know, I got it, I got it!"

A glare. She really doesn't like being interrupted.

Silence.

"I-I m-mean, please, continue, Sakura."

A sigh. "Just…make it believable, Naruto. Sasuke can't think what your telling him is anything but the truth."

Again another round of hair flies as he nods.

"He's going DOWN, Sakura."

A short, evil snicker. "No, I'm going down."

A pause.

"But I'm taking him down WITH me."

* * *

><p><strong>Dying...<strong>

**to be Yours**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha would never be caught dead -no pun intended- out trick-or-treating or giving out candy to little ghouls and ghoullets. It was because of his limited Halloween plans that Sasuke found himself following his incredibly annoying friend, Naruto, to a Haunted House.<p>

But if he were being honest to himself, he'd say that his reasons were actually to hear her scream in terror. Which would explain why he didn't put much of a fight when his idiotic, hyperactive friend announced, "We're going to a Haunted House, teme, and there's no weaseling your way out of it!"

To which Sasuke merely responded with a meek, "I don't WEASEL out of anything, dobe," he found himself standing before an iron gate (made of plastic, he thought. It was spray painted black) with Naruto and Neji, waiting for the rest of the party to show up. 'Hopefully sometime around the end of this century.'

Why did he agree to this again? Looking over at the grinning nineteen-year-old teen, (might as well have been four from the way the blond COULDN'T STOP JUMPING) Sasuke suddenly found the whole idea of going to a Haunted House one of the more ridiculous things he had done as of yet. Nothing but cheap mirror tricks, annoying flashing lights, irritating Halloween sound effects, and nerds in gaudy costumes jumping out at you to SCARE you.

At least Naruto hadn't offered they dress up.

Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

Actually, the more the ebony-haired teen thought about it, the more tempted he was to just turn right around, get into his car, and drive straight home. This was pointless. HALLOWEEN was pointless. He was a grown-up, not some child who was looking for entertainment on the scariest of all nights.

But the staggering news that Naruto had let slip earlier that day was too good to be passed up. After all, Sasuke hadn't spend an entire afternoon hanging out with Naruto for his own enjoyment and NOT have an ulterior motive. In his self-sacrifice, he had managed to get some juicy and total reliable information on the one person who could make this Halloween worthwhile.

Sakura Haruno was deadly afraid of spiders!

It was about time she got what was coming to her, Sasuke thought rightly. The first time he had met (The Devil in the Flesh) Sakura Haruno, was at Shikamaru Nara's pool party. Which really should have been Ino Yamanaka's party since she was the one who had invited the people, set up the party, called in the DJ, hired the caterers, and assembled it all in time for Shikamaru's birthday. Really, all the lazy genius was good for was for the excuse, location, and cash.

Sakura was wearing a pastel green two piece, large sunglasses obscuring her eyes, pink hair in a messy bun, tote bag on her thin shoulder. As she walked in, wishing happy birthday to Shikamaru, squealing with Ino, laughing it up with Naruto, sharing whispers with Hinata and Tenten, talking polite politics with Neji, Sasuke had never felt more attracted to a girl before this.

THIS was not love at first sight. Lust, perhaps, he had reasoned. Sure she was fine (incredibly hot) to look at. And OKAY maybe her voice was alright (perfect) for listening. It didn't mean Sasuke Uchiha had found his soul mate. He did not believe in such things for they were for fools.

THAT, however, did not mean he didn't want to know her name.

"Sakura Haruno," her alright (angelic) voice said as they shook hands. "Soon to be DOCTOR Sakura Haruno," she boasted a second later.

The rest well…. Sasuke still had nightmares about being near pools. And drowning.

After that, Sasuke's immediate feedback towards Sakura became clear: she was the Great Taker in the short skirts and Louis Vuitton heels combo. Not to be trusted, and certainly not to be taken so lightly. She may look like every man's fantasy girl, what with her cotton candy for hair, ever-swollen pouty ruby lips, eyes that were ridiculously green, even in the freaking dark, body of a sex goddess. But underneath her girly guise, something not at all nice.

And he was looking forward to putting his plan into action once the girl showed up. Ah the satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"We didn't keep you guys waiting, we hope?"<p>

Sasuke turned at the sound of her voice. Like bell chimes rustling in the wind. A combination of sickly sweet yet soothing at the same time. Oh how he couldn't wait for her shrieks tonight!

Smirking lightly, Sasuke said lowly, "Had trouble finding your flashlight, Haruno?"

She in turn, gave Sasuke the finger.

"Knock it off, you lovebirds. I swear, you two act like a married couple sometimes," Tenten commented as she walked between them and to her boyfriend.

"Do not," both of them muttered in hushed tones.

"So, who's ready to do this bitch!" Naruto hollered to his friends loudly, receiving angry glares from nearby parents as they covered their children's ears.

"Keep it down, idiot," Sasuke murmured as he sized up his target. Sakura was in a pair of jeans and running shoes. Perfect for what he had planned for her.

In response to Sasuke's comment, Naruto responded with a, "No!" just as loudly and, just as last time, continued getting furious stares.

"He wasn't asking, Naruto, and neither am I. Shut your traphole."

At the sound of Sakura's icy tone, he did as he was told.

"Okay! So who's ready to start screaming for their lives?"

Appreciative nods all around, save for Neji and Sasuke.

From the back of the group, a worried Hinata quickly wrapped her hands around her boyfriend's bicep. "You won't leave me along, r-right, Naruto?"

Naruto in turn gave her a reassuring smile. "Not even for a second, believe it!"

The laziest of the group, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, come on. The faster we get through this the faster we can leave this lame kiddy-fest."

As he starting walking away towards the ticket booth, a streak of yellow and purple rushed past yelling from behind, "Lighten' up, Shika, this is suppose to be fun!" only to clutch onto his arm like a vise. A muted "Troublesome" could be heard.

As the teens slowly followed suit, Naruto and Sakura hung back a bit, their conversational tones kept low so as to not attract attention from the others.

"Remember, Naruto, make it convincing," Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear. "He can't suspect I know that HE knows that I know what HE knows, got it?"

Naruto, ever the loyal blond if there was one, nodded even though he didn't think he quite understood that last part correctly. "Uh, sure."

"Okay, let's quickly run through this again before we go in."

Naruto could only snicker. He said, "This is going to be the best Halloween prank in the history of Halloween pranks, Sakura!"

Sakura, in turn, smiled. "Well, that's the plan at least. Meet you in the woods."

* * *

><p>The one on the left, with its zombiepirate theme, was where Ino had dragged Shikamaru off to, saying something about how she hoped to see "kinky booty." Whatever the hell that meant, Sakura thought. Dead corpses with giant hats with feathers on them and ancient looking pirate get–up littered the entryway, swaying from side to side like wilted weeds, shuffling around aimlessly. But as Ino found out the hard way, moving closer to one of the undead, commanding Shikamaru to take her picture with her new "boy–toy," one suddenly lunged out with speed unheard of for zombies.

Ino's screams were heard all the way from where the rest of the teens were still grouped.

At the center was a circus themed attraction, its entrance was a big fold leading to a giant circus tent, guarded by an obese woman dresses as Harley Quinn. The Quinn impersonator pursed her lips and rubbed at her stomach in a supposed inviting manor. Naruto laughed at this. Taking Hinata's hand, they gravitated towards the tent. Neji, ever the overprotective cousin, followed Hinata. Tenten, naturally, tagged along.

"Guess this means we get this one," a husky voice next to her ear commented, already turning around to face the last house.

Screams melted off the third house like wax. Or maybe blood was a more appropriate comparison? Chains hung from faux stone walls were long enough to allow the characters attached to the ends of them, dressed in a way to make you do a double–take, to move far enough out into of the center of the space to greet unsuspecting quests.

There was little to no coloring on this last house, so it was hard for Sakura to guess the theme. Unlike the circus tent, with its blinding use of the color yellow and orange and blue (small wonder Naruto was drawn to it). Even the zombie pirates flashed whenever their gold chains hit the light just right. But this one was pure black on black.

Sakura smiled a bit. Just how she liked them.

"I want to play a game," Sakura stated, finding this pairing wouldn't be so bad if she could find a few ways to entertain herself along the way.

Now if only Sasuke would just take that stick of his ass already.

"Not interested, Jigsaw."

"You haven't even heard what I'm about to say."

"If it comes out of your mouth I can expect something stupid." He paused, before adding, "Or diseased. I don't know where that mouth of yours has been, or more specifically, has been FITTED AROUND, and I have zero desire to want to find out." He glanced down at her then. "I'm pretty sure Herpes can spread with you even talking to me at such close quarters."

"You uneducated prick. I bet you're just afraid I'll kick your ass at it."

"Annoying girl with obnoxiously colored hair, I don't even know what IT is."

"So you admit you're partially curious?"

Sasuke expression looked like that of a man who had found out his Fist Class ride was being high jacked with no way out. "Will it kill me."

"I'unno," was her mumbled response.

To which Sasuke glared daggers at her.

Sakura in turn held up her hands in mock surrender. "I'm being serious! I don't know if it will... Do you have any heart problems? Rare medical conditions I should know about? I'm studying to be a doctor you know."

Sasuke sighed, long and exasperated. There was that boasting of hers again. Just like the first time he met her. "For the last time, Sakura. PLAYING doctor for a porn site, a real doctor _does not make you_."

Sakura squealed, choosing to ignore the Uchiha's comments. For now. "Okay, so what I was thinking was, last person to get scared is automatically the winner."

"How utterly pointless."

"But fun... In a gay, retarded, slightly embarrassing and moronic sort of way."

Making their way in a silent fashion, Sakura observed girls in tight costumes dancing in cages above their heads, swaying to the techno beats that filled the small arena. They really got into it, however, when they spotted the handsome looking Uchiha.

Her guesses on what sort of thrill theme were waiting for them just behind the door were momentarily put on hold as Sasuke said, "I'm sure this job would be no different from your current one," pointing to one of the half-naked girls grinding against steel bars.

Sakura rolled her eyes, giving an unlady–like snort. "So you think I'm a hooker. How unoriginal, Uchiha."

The man in question shrugged. "Perhaps. But I couldn't help but notice you didn't deny it, either."

Sakura didn't need to turn around to know that there was a smirk plastered on the youngest Uchiha's face. She could hear it in his low baritone voice. It almost made her want to smile herself. Almost.

They had finally reached the front of the line, (without killing each other, Sakura would forever be amazed) a man with a leather vest, leather boots, and tight pants they looked painted on greeting them with a slight tip of his studded cap. "Welcome to my master's... funhous_sss_e." His voice dragged on.

Like a leather–claded snake! Sakura's slightly hysterical brain thought.

"Party of just two tonight?" The leather snake–man eyed the two teens in front of him, eyeing Sasuke a bit longer than he did Sakura.

Sasuke either didn't notice or merely decided to ignore the other man's appreciative gawking. "Yes."

Punching a hole in their tickets, it seemed to Sakura the man pouted. It was forgotten altogether, of course, as the man said under his breath, "O_oo_kay. But threesomes are better," while slightly stroking the whip at his hip as if it were... something else.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, eyebrows wiggling suggestively like Groucho Marx. It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes.

"Who'd like to go first, kittens?"

Sasuke, offended enough to be called something as degrading as KITTEN, lightly pushed Sakura ahead, with a flat, "Girls first."

Sakura looked back at Sasuke with a frown. Quickly turning into a naughty smirk. "Not before bitches." Sakura waved her hand in front of her, signaling for Sasuke to take the lead.

"So you can ogle my ass? No, you first."

"But you'd much rather Mr. Slave here ogle you then? Didn't know you rolled like that, _Sa–Su–Ke_."

"Why don't you BOTH go in at the same time?" Leather snake–man looked behind the bickering couple, probably at the growing line of people.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, eyebrow poised in a silent question. When she nodded, the two took confident strides through the entrance, brushing aside the heavy dark curtain that was used as a makeshift door...

...and promptly ran into a wall.


	9. satisfaction part 2

**Prompt 8- satisfaction**

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of letting their eyes adjust to the darkness (and for the white lights to stop dancing from behind closed lids thanks to their run–in with the wall) Sasuke and Sakura made their way deeper into the maze, navigating through touch, sound, and whatever little bit of visual they had.<p>

The next sharp right turn Sakura took brought her face to face to a bound and gagged couple playing house.

'More black vinyl! I'm sensing a theme here,' Sakura thought giddily.

And if that weren't enough of a clue, the next corridor brought them to an orgy. Well, at least that's what it looked like to Sakura.

Deciding on a second opinion, Sakura turned to Sasuke in the dark. "Be honest. Does this look like an orgy to you?"

Even though Sakura couldn't tell in the dark, Sasuke's eyebrow shot up. His voice held amusement as he asked, "Didn't get some before coming?"

A faint jab at his side. Sasuke mused she was trying to hit his arm.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Haruno," Sasuke reprimanded, already moving away when one of the women (at least he HOPED it was a she) raised an arm in hopes of snagging the unsuspecting Uchiha. "Help me navigate our way out of this."

"What is it about you and your fantasies of me and sex? You got some sort of S&M fetish or something?" Sakura questioned, now helping find an exit. It was becoming increasingly hot.

A light snort alerted Sakura of Sasuke's presence on the other side of the room. "The only fantasy I have of you is you being tortured." Encouraging moan from orgy peanut gallery. "Painfully. So don't flatter yourself."

"I'll try not to fly off the handle at that," Sakura mumbled under her breath, now more than ever trying desperately to find the damn exit.

Just as she was about to call out to Sasuke jokingly that they may as well 'join in the fun', she yelped. Something had wrapped around her ankle.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice was suddenly beside her, his tone like nothing she's heard before. A mix of irritation and something else. If she knew him slightly better she would have said worry. "What's wro–" but before Sasuke could get his question out, another yelp could be heard. This one male.

From the dim lighting provided by fake torches on the walls, Sasuke could see Sakura's small figure. Her other foot not caught by the character's grip was sent down, releasing the hold on the girl's ankle. Another shriek.

"No touchy," Sakura reminded. Though her voice was laced with amusement, it was breathy from having the bejuesus just scared out of her.

A pained moan. "I was only trying to point you in the right direction. You've been walking around in circles." Another moan then distinct sounds of sucking. Sasuke hoped it was his thumb he was tending to. "It's behind you."

The girl turned on her heel. It looked like a wall. But as she pushed slightly with her hand, the 'wall' gave in revealing a secret passage.

"Well," Sakura bit her bottom lip. "This is awkward."

"Just get out."

A chorus of 'yeahs' and 'just go' and 'leave' followed quickly.

The teens did not need to be told twice.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had taken over as leader, after informing Sakura that they were once again lost-<p>

"You suck at this. Get to the back."

Sakura calmly relinquished her position-

"I did NOT get us lost. There's only one way to go! ARG. Fine. YOU do it."

And only then did they seem to be making some progress.

"Told you, you sucked at this."

* * *

><p>"You were saying?" Sakura's innocent (evil) voice chimed the second Sasuke Uchiha was forced to stop. Causing the girl behind him to walk into his backside.<p>

"Dead end," Sasuke stated meekly.

"Ya mean, you got us LOST."

Sasuke frowned, suddenly wishing he could have freakishly glowing red eyes to see all the better in the dark with. "We are not los-"

"Yeah, not anymore. I think I found an opening."

Indeed, the girl found a thin, narrow opening. Nodding, Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him and resumed once more. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The thin and narrow opening was hell to get through. It was so narrow his shoulders touched the walls at his sides. Ever now and then he could feel Sakura trip over her own feet, stumble into him, and cause him to trip as well. It was that narrow.<p>

"How the hell much further? This is sucking some serious balls."

Sasuke could feel Sakura's hot, panting, labored breaths at his back and hoped she wasn't claustrophobic.

Shaking his head, then stopping because she probably couldn't see it anyway, he confirmed, "There's a light up ahead."

A few more minutes of inch walking, and a room opened up to harsh bright lights that flickered at rapid speed, reminding him of those clubs Naruto always dragged him to. After being subjected to mostly dark and shadow, Sasuke and Sakura quickly shielded their eyes. Sasuke used his forearm and hands to keep the lights at bay, while Sakura pressed her entire face up against Sasuke's backside.

Once again in the lead, Sasuke navigated his way through the maze. Every now and then, a character would jump out, startling Sasuke since he was more focused on keeping his eyes away from the harsh lights.

After the third time she felt Sasuke flinch in front of her, Sakura risked a quick peek. He had his hands out in front of him, like a makeshift shield, characters popping out of the walls, making Sasuke stumble slightly.

Suddenly, Sakura couldn't help but smile. He looked ridiculous. She knew she wasn't in much of a position to judge, (her face was plastered almost to his rear end, she hated being short sometimes) but she couldn't help the, "You look like a freakin' vampire right now the way you're using your hands like that. Like you're shielding from the sun or something" comment that slipped past her lips.

Sasuke, still squinting against the light, looked down at the girl who had resumed to cover her face with the back of his shirt. He grunted. "Get snot all over the back of my shirt and I'll leave you behind."

"Do so and I'll bite you."

"Who's into the whole S&M kinky shit now, Elvira?"

Sakura's loud laughter brought a small smile to his face.

* * *

><p>They had to have been close to being done, Sakura thought wearily. As much as she loved the thrill of the dark, the suspense, a good fright, and yeah ok, Sasuke making good eye-candy didn't hurt either, she had seen more than enough of a variety of seen-it lived-it gags that Sakura actually considered killing herself FOR REAL halfway thought it. Entryways coated in "webbing" tangled in her long pink locks that she long ago tied up in a ponytail, felt like someone, or SOMETHING, was repeatedly pulling, touching, pressing her hair. "Stupid fake shit," she muttered under her breath, swatting, yet again, the top of her hair for what seemed like the umpteenth time.<p>

She and Sasuke were currently in the Mirror Room, where every now and then, a few characters appeared in the mirrors, being murdered, mutilated, or crying out for their help. Only to reappear behind them in solid form and scream bloody murder, causing the two to send them evil glares.

She may have been partnered with the chauvinistic Sasuke Uchiha but she was far from feeling relieved. There were far more annoyances in the world that far out matched her silent half. Point in case, the character dressed in a white flowing gown, long black wig, and pale features, save for the blood dribbling over her chin, was starting to get on Sakura's nerves.

"Is this suppose to be scary?" Sakura directed her question to no one in particular.

"Haunted House," Sasuke said flatly. "The name says it all. You forget to take your Xanax today? Keep up."

"Rhetorical question, smartass, Argh! I'm gonna kill you, you bitch," Sakura seethed at the female character as she quickly danced away behind a row of black curtains, escaping Sakura's grasp.

"Calm down, Haruno. Are you going to let a dork in a costume get to you that easily?" He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking as he added, "That's MY job."

"Shut up. And stay out of this, you ass," Sakura threatened hotly. "Get in my way and I'll kill you too. Yeah, that's what I'll do. First her, then you, then me. It'll be a double murder/suicide."

"Maybe bringing a psycho like yourself into a S&M dungeon horror house wasn't such a good idea, after all."

"I said shut it," and gain swiped at her hair angrily. Her eyes followed the path as the female character once again reappeared only to slide behind a mirror this time. She could see her reflection in it perfectly. Her cheeks were flushed red, her mouth set in a grim line of irritation, eyes narrowed, crinkling at the ends, and Sasuke from behind her…

"SASUKE, YOU FUCKER!"

…strategically placing bits of web in her hair.

* * *

><p>The light at the end of the tunnel, and no, he was not dead (much to Sakura's annoyance.)<p>

"You're such a baby," Sasuke said gently, trying to make conversation with the short girl for the past five minutes since leaving the Mirror Room, and failing with every step. Not that he was sorry pr anything. He rather liked annoying the living shit out of her. It was, dare he say, fun? "It was a joke. Completely harmless."

Silence on her end.

He sighed, raking his hand through his hair. "Look, the exist is just up ahead." He pointed with his free hand to the lightening doorway.

Sakura humhped with a cross of her arms. "My eyesight is perfect, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. But thanks SO much for assuming I hadn't known what a door looked like in all this time."

Finally! Progress. Albeit, she was angry. It was still progress in his book. "So you can talk." Sasuke smirked. "I thought you had lost your ability to do so back there. What with me scaring you and all…"

Sakura stopped walking, causing Sasuke to almost run into her. Spinning around to face him and pulling herself up to her full height, all five feet and four inches of her, she gave him her best venomous glare as she could pull off in a still-dark corridor.

"Excuse me but you did NOT scare me," she said, rather calmly. Total opposite from her eyes. "Not even REMOTELY close."

"Yeah? So then why the silent treatment? Looked you were pretty rattled to me." He leaned in slightly, his warm breath brushing her cheek. "And over fake webbing. Could it be that I have found your weakness?"

"I am not afraid of anything," Sakura said through gritted teeth. She pushed Sasuke back. "The only reason I played this game was because I knew I could beat you, no problem."

"As it is, I think I win this one."

"Like hell! I told you, I wasn't scared!"

"Maybe…maybe not. There's still that incident when that geek had his hand around your ankle and you screamed."

"That…that didn't count! They're not suppose to touch you!"

"Lame excuse."

"You're lame!" Sakura threw back as a lack of a response. "If anyone was afraid it was you. Oh, don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about. When we were in the Orgy Room and after that freak touched me, you were…worried about me. That's just as worse than being afraid!"

"You're delusional," he scoffed.

"And you're an idiot for even thinking that I was even the slightest bit afraid."

Sasuke halted in their verbal altercation. Sakura was proud, that was nothing new he hadn't already known when he first met her. To openly admit she had a fear of spiders or of any kind was not going to be easy. He knew this going into this plan. But to actually call him out like that. To take note on his behavior, his action, his response when he thought she was in danger… Sasuke had to hand it to her. She was perceptive. Given that after their incident at the party they never hung out, and she was already attuned to him like she had always been there right alongside him… It made his heart feel funny.

Still, payback was a bitch. And he wasn't a pansy ass priss who would back down just because he had come to like Sakura Haruno in the two hours he had spent with her.

Yes, he admitted it. He was a man, after all. He LIKED her. And not the like as in he liked to see her miserable, or in pain, or in defeat. LIKE: as in "first comes lust, then comes like, then comes love," as his mother once told him about relationships.

He just hoped she was right.

Casually leaning against the tunnels wooden surface, Sasuke decided to end this. "You got something on your shoulder."

* * *

><p>Usually, at a moment like this, Sakura wouldn't think twice of telling someone as arrogant and cocky as Sasuke to shove his niceness where the sun don't shine. But she was already feeling rattled. And his change in tone -was that, gentleness?- didn't help her frazzled brain figure him out any faster. All she wanted to do was head outside, go into the woods, and complete her task as planned.<p>

Because she was NOT feeling anything for the Uchiha. She was NOT having inappropriate thoughts about him. She was NOT going to be lulled into a relationship or fall for this false sense of security.

She was NOT going to be made a fool.

'But that's love's calling card, isn't it? People in love do foolish shit?' Ino had once said. 'Only fools fall in love.'

Then by her standards I'm already screwed, Sakura thought dejectedly.

She couldn't hide it, not even from herself any longer. Since she had met the dark-haired boy with the equally dark eyes and expression of stone, she could feel a pulling in his direction. This was not love at first sight, she had told herself all those months back. But what did she know about love? Having a new boy friend (not BOYFRIEND. There was a difference) every month didn't exactly qualify her as an Expert of the Heart. Maybe what she had felt at the party really was the real thing?

Ugh. All this thinking was giving her a headache. What she needed to do was stop thinking and start moving.

So when Sasuke smoothly said, "You got something on your shoulder" as if he was helping her out in some big way (which was just making her even more confused, dammit!) Sakura's instincts kicked in and she reached for her shoulder. Upon feeling nothing, she checked the opposite one.

And screamed.

* * *

><p>HOW! HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW!<p>

Sakura's brain tried taking in everything and nothing at once. He breath was all over the place, as was her heart rate. When breathing became harder for her, she sought out more air.

The exit!

It was just up ahead. No sooner than she thought the words, were her legs already moving on their own accord towards freedom.

Fresh air assaulted her lungs in welcomed relief.

It felt like her heart would burst through her chest -what with all the screaming and running she did in a short span of mere minutes.

I would be a great track-and-field/opera singer rockstar, her brain processed in the out-of-body detached way it did when things moved too fast.

"Sakura," called a male's voice from behind her. The only reason she caught her name was because the blood that rushed to her ears was slowly receding, leaving her attuned with actual sounds around her.

The only reason she heard his voice was because SHE WAS WAITING FOR IT.

The panic was instant, he mused one second.

The panic was INTENSE, he worriedly thought the next.

Sasuke expected Sakura to scream, sure. Cry, not so much. Yell at him afterwards, defiantly. But all-out freak?

This was not good.

After she sprinted the last few steps out the tunnel, Sasuke's response was immediate, as if a cord were tied around the both of them and she was simply pulling him along. He had hauled ass out the Haunted House only to find himself outside. The sky was dusted with shining lights. Surrounded by woods, the grounds were littered with a few people retelling their encounters to friends. Some laughing, some embarrassed, but only one was bent over, hands on knees, taking in mouthfuls of air as if she just couldn't get enough of the stuff.

Sasuke walked over to this one.

"Sakura?" he called lightly, hoping that she would catch the slight worry in his tone, the way he didn't actually say her name as a statement but more as a question. She had caught him once at it before, when they were in the dark, surrounded by moans from the Orgy Bunch. How was this any different except for their change in scenery.

"Sakura….I….I'm…."

Words failed him, big surprise. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. One thing Sasuke was, aside from being a jerk, was being a socially retarded jerk.

BUT HE'S my SOCIALLY RETARDED JERK.

Wait. Did she really just think that?

"Sakura….I don't…."

Oh, right. Time to save him from himself, lest he self-destruct.

Slowly, as if the simple action caused her trouble, Sakura stood from her bent over position. Her hands that had rested on her knees smoothed her pink hair back from her face. In her haste the grip on her hair band had loosened, causing stands to tickle her cheeks. Once she had redone her hair, cast a quick glance at the outskirts of the woods surrounding them (that run had her exactly where she wanted it all to go down) Sakura stopped her fidgeting and turned to Sasuke.

"Sakura…" he said again, probably not finding anything else useful to say, Sakura mused.

She held up her hand to cut him off. "That was…good."

"Good?" Sasuke's eyes widened. He expected yelling from her (see top), not a job well-done for nearly sending her into a stroke. "Are you… okay?"

Her head slanted slightly, mulling it over. "Yes. I'll… I'm fine. It was just the timing, I suppose."

"The timing?"

Pink head nodded. "Yeah. Here I thought we were getting along so well. You hadn't tried anything the entire way and I let my guard down near the end. I didn't expect it! All I could think of was when you could have possibly planted the rubber spider on my shoulder. And then it hit me. When you leaned in that one time to whisper in my ear, before I pushed you back." She shook her head as if in disbelief, hands on her hips as she did so. "Unbelievable."

"Unbelievable?" Sasuke shook his head. He had stop repeating everything she said like some sort of parrot. "I didn't mean-"

"Of course you did. I knew you never liked me after what happened at Nara's party." In a low voice Sakura added, "Even though I don't why. Not like I did anything wrong."

The look the young Uchiha gave the woman in front of him was one of utter shock. "You don't think you did anything WRONG?"

"No."

"You tried to KILL me." Before Sakura could talk about, Sasuke continued with, "You pushed me into the pool and you didn't even try to get me out."

"Why would I have tried to get you out?"

"Maybe because I was DROWNING?" As the argument continued, as did Sakura's complete obliviousness, Sasuke was finding himself less and less guilty over her scare trip.

"How was I suppose to know you didn't know how to swim? I had never met you before up until that day?"

"So you just randomly push guys in other people's pools to find out?" Sasuke hissed.

"No, look. That was..." Sakura stopped herself. Who was HE to make her explain for her actions? Sakura Haruno owed no one an explanation. Especially the guy who almost gave her a heart attack.

Albeit, a FAKE one, but still...

"As a matter of fact," Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly feeling one-hundred percent about her upcoming plan. "I even do it in MY own pool, too." Sasuke's warning growl was audible. "And another thing. Who goes to a pool party and doesn't even know how to swim!"

"I didn't WANT to go," Sasuke argued through tight lips. "That blond imbecile dragged me along because he couldn't find a ride."

"That…sounds a lot like Naruto."

At the change in her tone, Sasuke looked up from glaring down at the grass. Then suspiciously squinted his eye. Was she for real? Clueless one minute, temperamental the next, followed by…Sasuke didn't even know anymore. What he did know was how to put a stop to this. Before her emotions gave him whiplash.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Sasuke mumbled, sinking his hands deeper into the pockets of his Levi's. "It was a joke. I didn't think you'd react THAT badly."

"Yeah, well." Embarrassed shifting of the eyes. "How did you know I…disliked spiders anyway?"

This was were things got tricky. If Sasuke were to say he weaseled the information out of Naruto, he would come off as the bad guy. Again. How to make it look as if NARUTO was the one who let the whole thing slip in the first place whilst making Sasuke look (slightly) better in her eyes?

He didn't have the chance to come up with anything (as if he HAD anything) however before Sakura exclaimed, "The fake webbing! That's it, right? You must have noticed how teed off I was at having that shit in my hair, the connection to my discomfort towards spiders must have been obvious, a blind man would have guessed it! Right?"

Sasuke, for lack of anything better, nodded along to her explanation. "Saw right through you. Like those cheap-ass mirrors."

Sakura sighed, shaking her locks once more. "I shoulda known."

A silence followed, Sasuke shifted on his feet. Did this mean she wasn't mad? Wasn't going to try to get back at him? Would this be the right time in bringing up his liking her? Would she feel the same? Or what if, he thought anxiously, swallowing thickly, his feelings were one-sided?

Nonsense. He was SASUKE FREAKING UCHIHA. Girls had thrown themselves at his feet since he was old enough to walk by them! This pixie was not going to be a challenge. There was no way Sakura Haruno was going to turn him down. He just needed to wear her down. She would eventually bend to his will.

And with that charming pep talk out of the way, Sasuke proceeded to close the distance between them… and then immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

A masked man was making his way towards them. Or more specifically, Sakura.

"Turn around," Sasuke managed to say through lips that felt numb. What was this feeling he was experiencing? Why was he panicking? NO, he was not panicking. He was not scared. So then why did his heart rate accelerate like he'd just come off a rollercoaster?

Green eyes that had been taking in the scenery of the trees surrounding them snapped to onyx ones. Hers seem to say WHAT FOR?

"Just," Sasuke swallowed. His mouth felt dry but he needed the words to come out. "Just do it!" He didn't mean for the words to sound harsh or demanding. Dread was taking form in his words, forcing them out in a commander manor.

For her part, Sakura snorted, rolling her eyes. "What, so you can stick that spider down my back?"

"Do it!"

She studied Sasuke silently. His whole outward appearance had changed in the span of mere seconds. What had had him so spooked?

Finally, she relented. But not before she threatened, "If you so much as get that rubber piece of shit anywhere near me I'll…"

The threat that so naturally fell from her lips dried up the moment her gaze fell on the figure at her back. He was tall, much the same height as Sasuke. His face, or lack thereof, was covered in a white mask, an emotionless expression carved on it. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit.

Oh, and he was holding a huge knife.

For stabbing, Sasuke's overworking brain couldn't help but interject.

There was only one thing Sakura did though.

She laughed.

She laughed so hard tears seemed to be streaming down her cheeks. Opening her eyes into slits she saw Sasuke look at her as if she had grown a second head. This only made her laugh harder.

"Oh yeah, baby! There he is. Common, Sasuke, don't tell me you're scared? It's HALLOWEEN, of course he's here. Every Haunted House has one."

And as if that weren't bad enough, Sasuke thought distressingly, the stupid girl was TAUNTING the man. Hadn't she seen any of the movies? Didn't she know that they all ended in bloodshed?

"Well hello there Mr. Michael Meyers. My name's Sakura Haruno. I'm a HUGE fan." She went in to shake his hand. The tall man reared back suddenly that Sasuke almost had a heart attack on the spot. Sakura pouted. "What? don't shake hands? Well you'd be able to if you dropped that knife. I'll just-"

This time, Michael held up the knife above her head, his arm in an arch as if to strike.

"What are you gonna do? Chop me up into bite-sized pieces?"

"Sakura, step away from him. You shouldn't-"

"I bet that knife's not even real. Here, let me see." But again he pulled away. "Okay, geeze, don't share," Sakura huffed, exasperated, turning back to Sasuke. "Michael doesn't want to share his TOOL with a pretty girl like me. Too bad, I've been told I know how to work one to a-"

Then there was nothing but the sound of metal cutting through skin and cloth. A wet-like sound followed as the knife was pulled back. The movement was repeated two more times as blood erupted from Sakura's now gaping mouth. All the while, never did she scream once.

Placing a shaky hand at her center, Sakura lightly touched the wound. Her fingers came away with gobs of blood. The red contrasted terribly with fingers that looked far too pale.

Shock rooted Sasuke on the spot as if Death's hands held in my place. Maybe they did.

Sakura fell to her knees, her hands bracing her fall. As she tried crawling away from the man at her back, trying desperately to reach Sasuke as fast as possible, she felt (OH GOD NO) hands wrap themselves around her ankles, tugging her back.

This time Sakura couldn't hold back the screams any longer.

* * *

><p>Her screams must have been the key to unlock Sasuke from his temporary paralysis. As soon as he had seen the (monster) man pull Sakura into the woods and out of sight, his legs moved on their own accord, racing to her side, her screams directing him in which way to go the further he entered Mother Nature's unfamiliar terrain.<p>

Just as he thought he had a lead, the screams abruptly stopped.

NO. Oh God no she can't be…

Sasuke followed the direction in which he had last heard her.

No. nonononononononono was the only thing running through his head. His adrenalin pumped legs lead him to the center of a clearing.

To the center where her (obviously dead) body lays.

He can do nothing more than collapse at her side

This is all your fault, his thoughts remind him. If you would have just moved, if you would have just faced your fears, none of this would have happened.

"What have I done," he finally admitted to the frigid night air. "Sakura..."

He takes in her form. Multiple stab wounds to the chest and so much blood that her shirt sticks to her skin. Her pink hair lays limp and matted with blood, also sticking to the pale column of her neck and cheeks.

Then there were her eyes. Eyes that are still open, still looking up.

Was she starring at the sky, Sasuke can't help but wonder, as if praying for mercy? For salvation?

FOR ME?

Gently, almost as if afraid to, Sasuke reaches with one hand and shuts her lids.

Green eyes that will be forever lost, Sasuke doesn't think he'll ever find that green on anyone else.

"I'm sorry," he whispers because, what else can he say? "I didn't... Sakura... you..."

He's not ashamed when the first of many tears sting his eyes and fall in small rivlets down his cheeks. "You didn't deserve this! This shouldn't have happened to you. It's my fault. I just hope that...wherever you are, you're in a better place. Please forgive me."

He releases a breath while stroking her (warm) cheek lovingly. "I didn't even have the chance to tell you that I like you. I didn't need this night to tell me that. I guess I've always known, since the day we met. Doesn't matter much now, I suppose," he mutters and looks away.

"See? Now was that really so hard to say?"

God the events from the past ten minutes must have been rough on his psyche because he could have sworn that he heard her say...

"Hey, you jerk, I'm talking to you!"

… and she's moving now. Her eyes -those perfect, clear, brightly glittering eyes- are nothing but shut. They are wide open and looking at him with annoyance.

He can do nothing but stare at her dumbly.

Sakura, still on the ground, surrounded by bugs, she thinks, glares at the man at her side because HE'S SO SLOW.

"Well, aren't you going to help me UP?" she crisply asks, seeing as the Uchiha is having a hard time grasping any clues.

Eventually, though his hands are numb and he feels faint and bewildered and shocked and- he pulls at her until they are both vertical again. It is then, and only then that he blurts, "You're not dead."

"You caught on. Not fast enough," she mumbles, taking out bits of leaves out of her hair. The "blood" was gooey, making all sorts of shit stick everywhere.

Who's bright idea was it to use this much! Oh, right. Mine.

"But I saw…"

"What you saw was a prank. A trick, a scam. A hoax. A joke."

"A joke…" Sasuke repeated robotically, eyeing her as if he still didn't believe she was really alive, in front of him.

Sakura rolled her eyes. It was clear Sasuke's shock had yet to wear off, but she had other pressing matters to attend to before the night was through. "So… You like me, huh?"

It was a full thirty seconds before Sasuke responded by leaning in close, cupping her face in his hands, and hissed, "Yes" before showing her just HOW much he liked her.

When they parted, their breathing was irregular and Sakura smiled.

"Sorry," she said, reaching up with her hand and to Sasuke's cheek. "I got some blood on you."

"Sexiest thing a woman has said to me thus far."

Sakura laughed.

"But seriously. You couldn't have just let that guy stab you once and be done with it?"

Sakura raised a fine pink eyebrow. "Where would the satisfaction in that be?"


	10. snoop

**Title**: UNderCOVER

**Rating**: PG-13 for language

**Summary**: UNCOVER the truth in UNderCOVER

**AN**: Mika Harima belongs to Durarara  
>Can you just imagine? Downside, choir style? :O<br>Snooping, Snoopy, & Snoop Dogg...because I am not original enough with prompts

REVIEWS ARE LOVE

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto… if I did I'd be rolling in it.

**Prompt 9- snoop**

* * *

><p><em>Two students, a minute before fifth period Health<em>:

"Did ya hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The latest news!"

"Right. Which would be…?"

"Ugh! You really need to keep your ears to the ground more often. How else are you going to get in on this sort of stuff? I swear, you can be such a-"

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR NOT."

"….ditz."

"...!"

"Okay, okay! Calm yourself. I heard from Lin, who heard this from that girl Akira -the one in Global Studies, NOT the one in Scientology- who heard it from Arian, who got the scoop from Mirra -I know! Who knew cute, shy, little Mirra could GOSSIP!"

"...!"

"Right. Who happened to hear it from her cousin, Shiro, who got to hear it firsthand from Sakura herself! Isn't that exciting?"

"Yes. However, it would be even more exciting if I knew WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Oh, right, the big news. _Ahem._ From this day onward, Sakura and Sasuke will be no more!"

"See? Straight from the horse's mouth! She no longer wants to be partnered up with the hottest guy in school! And, you know what that means?"

"...That's it? Mika, you wasted my time for such stupid bullsh-!"

"I call first dibs!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>UN<span>derCOVER**

* * *

><p>"No Sakura today, Sasuke?"<p>

Said boy turned his head from where it lay on the table and glared at his teacher from underneath his lashes. "It would seem that way," he bit out, closing his eyes once more.

It was safe to say Sasuke Uchiha was not in the best of moods.

So really, at the news that his usual partner, the ever-pretty and talented Sakura Haruno, was MIA for Kakashi Hatake's The Human Body in Action project, Sasuke was pissed.

Actually, pissed off was an understatement, really. And angry just didn't do his foul mood justice.

There really were no words on how to describe how he was actually feeling at the moment… Not that that was anything shocking or anything. If there was anything ever off about an Uchiha, it was an expressive Uchiha. So really, this was no new news to anyone.

However, Sasuke's ever-present frown seemed deeper than usual today, Kakashi had noticed. As was the tightness from around his eyes and lips, which compressed into a firm no-nonsense harsh line. His hands were balled into hard fists as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. Every line of his body seemed to be filled with tension, so hard and straight and _sharp_, anyone passing by accidentally bumping into him would be rushed to the school's nurse for immediate care.

Kakashi Hatake seemed to sense the black aura rolling off his student in waves but he needed to get things moving along. He was a teacher and had a job to do, after all.

But before the silver-haired man could utter a word, a sigh was exhaled and Sasuke picked his slumped form from off his desk, rubbing at his right temple where a headache was fast forming. "Gomen."

"It's fine. Where's Mika?"

Sasuke couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. Even the mention of his irritating temporary partner's name was enough to send his head spinning. "Bathroom. Thank God," he muttered.

"Common, Sasuke. I'm sure Miss Mika Harima isn't that-"

"Not that bad? Kakashi you stuck cotton balls in your ears earlier just to escape her inane blabbering when she heard you were partnering us together."

At this, Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I just like reading in complete silence, is all."

Sasuke frowned. "But I saw you once read at the choir's rendition of Klank's Downside-"

"Oh look your partners' back guess you two need to get back to your project maybe we can chat later bye Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>The school bell rang loudly in Kakashi's ears, drowning out the tired sigh that let slip from a long day. With half-lidded eyes he watched as the boys headed off to football and soccer practice and the girls with the much-too short skirts prance off to cheerleading practice. He watched the ones with the really big bag packs scurry around the corner to get to their next Honors class and the ones with <em>no<em> backpacks duck out the next available exit.

Yes, Kakashi saw the overachievers, underachievers, and average Joes. What he almost missed, though, was a boy heading in the opposite direction as his peers. With quick, purposeful strides, the young man headed south, away from the school and more towards the neat little houses that lined the streets.

Kakashi couldn't help it. He laughed. It's not like anyone was around to hear him, anyway. Sasuke may be prideful, arrogant and a bit of a stuck-up, but he was also determined. And if the setting of his shoulders were anything to go by, he was also stubborn. Which meant the Uchiha was probably going to Sakura-chan's house with the intent that she _will_ be his partner, no questions asked.

Again there was a chuckle. They were all the same, Kakashi mused, even if they were all different.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't stop in front of the light blue house surrounded by a white picket fence. Instead, he made his way towards the back of it, where he knew her bedroom was. There were no cars in the driveway, but Sasuke knew she was here.<p>

As he did so, he played back what had essentially lead to all this.

It had been a normal enough school day, if a little boring. It was the beginning of a new semester, which meant a whole new slew of assignments, which meant partners. Ever since the start of high school, everyone knew Sasuke and Sakura did their best work together. They were smart, got their work done in record time, and got along well. It also didn't hurt that they had been friends since kindergarten.

But as he was rounding the corner, he heard two girls digesting the latest gossip. Usually Sasuke would roll his eyes as such things. But then he'd heard his name. And Sakura's.

And his interest piqued.

Word was, Sakura Haruno no longer wanted anything to do with Sasuke Uchiha. And as he entered the class, numbly walking to his seat, all sorts of rumors followed.  
>One said that Sakura was dating a college guy who had ordered her to stay away from the Uchiha.<p>

Another claimed she was secretly in a league of some sort where her mission was to gather as much info on the teen as possible. Since she hadn't shown up, her mission was complete, therefore, she no longer had to associate with him.

Of course, those were all stupid rumors. Rumors he could easily dismiss.

Even so, the last one he'd heard wasn't as farfetched, and had left him permanently pissed off for the remainder of class: Sakura considered Sasuke boring to be around with.

Looking up at the tree he was to scale in order to reach her bedroom window, Sasuke wondered if he really wanted to do this.

'Boring... _so_ boring...'

He grit his teeth. Yes, he _needed_ to do this.

The climb wasn't so bad. A few scrapes and his palms ached but he made it to the top didn't he?

A quick peek inside showed no sign of anyone with pink hair.

Pulling up the window open (he'd have to yell at her about locking it afterward when he was through yelling at her for calling him boring) Sasuke frowned as he stood in the middle of the small white room.

The bed was unmade but she never made the bed to begin with. Her stuffed Snoopy was sitting on top. Her backpack was in a corner, as were her track and field shoes and uniform. Her desk, which was pushed up against the far wall that held a poster of Snoop Dogg, was covered with papers and highlighters, while on her vanity, on a much closer inspection, Sasuke found a small vile.

Lifting it up to eye level, Sasuke's frown deepened.

Cough syrup? Why would Sakura need this unless she was...

"Sasuke what are you doing here? I'm sick."

Sasuke turned around in a flash, almost dropping the bottle in the process.

Sakura stood from him not even ten feet away. A bowl of something steaming in one hand and a tissue in the other. "You shouldn't be here. You'll catch my cold. How did you get in anyway?"

At once the spell broke and he came alive. Anger once again taking over. "You mean the 'I'm not really sick I just don't want to be partnered up with Sasuke anymore' cold? That cold? Tch. I hear it's been going around lately."

"What are you talking about?" She set the bowl down on the bedside table. "I really am sick. And how did you get in?"

"I came in through the window." He pointed to the object behind him to emphasize his point directly. "By the way, you should lock it. Some crazy maniac could just barge his way in your room unannounced in your sleep."

At this she raised a pink eyebrow. "There's a crazy maniac in my room right now."

"No me, you fool," he growled.

"First you break into my home, snoop around my room, and then call me names? Sasuke do you get how wrong this whole thing is?"

Snoop? She thought he was _snooping_?

_Gee, where could she have gotten that from?_

Sasuke mentally told himself to shut the hell up.

"You're faking all this," he accused her. "Of being sick. You didn't want to go to school because everyone knows what you said. About you calling me boring."

"I never said that!"

"_Really_," he said, unconvincingly.

"Really," she said, convincingly. She sighed. "I remember talking to this girl in our class. She wanted to know what I thought about Kakashi-sensei's projects so I told her they were boring me. As well as you. She must have thought I'd meant you were boring when in fact-"

"You meant they were boring me, too." Realization dawned on him.

She nodded, taking a seat on her bed. "Right. Did you really think I'd say that? Sasuke you're my best friend! Not to mention I..."

When she didn't continue, Sasuke moved to stand by her side. "You what?"

Was it her fever that caused the redness in her cheeks so suddenly? Or was it something else?

"Well I like you...Sasuke. Like, _like you_, like you."

Now it was his turn to feel heat crawl up his neck. "You...do?"

"We hang out all the time. And even more so when we're assigned as partners. It was bound to happen, I suppose."

"Yeah, I guess so." He took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers. Sakura's eyes widened at the gesture. "Sakura...thank you."

The smile he gave her was one he'd never seen before. But also one he'd wish to see more of. "Sasuke, you need to go."

"I thought we..." He frowned. Had he got it wrong?

"If you stay here you'll catch whatever I have." She did her best to pull on his arm so that he would get the idea and get moving.

He didn't. And he wasn't. "I'll be fine, Sakura," he rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to keel over just for staying a while longer."

* * *

><p>"Saichi."<p>

"Present."

"Sai."

"Here."

"Sakura."

"Present."

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke? Is Sasuke here?"

"Uh, he's in bed with a cold, sensei."

Not that Sakura was worried or anything. She would just have to drop by after school and tell him her 'I told you so' to his face, after all.


	11. home

**Title**: The Waiting Game

**Rating**: PG-13 for language

**Summary: **May those horny teenagers learn to respect other people's desks

**AN**: READ&REVIEW

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto… And if you try to sue me I'll have some guy named Salvatore go to your house and beat you up.

**Prompt 10- home**

* * *

><p>As the last rays of sunlight died, Sasuke felt his decent mood go with it.<p>

Tsunade had just given him and Sakura another mission.

And they had barely just finished their third.

_Bitch._

"Oh. I see."

Sasuke let go of the curtains that shielded the window of their temporary base. It was a small room. Enough for one bed, a couple chairs, a bedside table with a lamp and a small armoire for their belongings. However, since they had originally planned to stay no more than four nights, they hadn't bothered with it.

It was already nearing the week and a half mark.

And Tsunade had just asked them to stay longer.

_Bitch._

Sighing deeply, he finally turned to watch his partner who was talking on the phone with the woman, trying to reason their way out. Her back was to him as she sat on the edge of the bed, but from the slump of her shoulders, Sasuke could already tell Sakura was wasting her breath.

"Right. But, don't you think it would be an even better idea to have someone else come and take care of it?" Sakura said, sounding hopeful.

There was a pause as Tsunade talked on the other line.

Sasuke could feel himself leaning forward on the chair he'd settled himself on, anticipating the outcome. If anyone could talk their way out of anything, it was Sakura. Not only because she was the Hokage's apprentice, but also because the Uchiha had never really heard their Hokage deny his number one pupil in anything.

Although, there was that saying, 'anything can happen'...

"Hai, I understand," Sakura sighed, spine bowing in defeat. "Sasuke...yes he's here."

Hearing his name, he stiffened. If he had to talk to that blonde witch, he would not be responsible for whatever came out of his mouth.

But it seemed that wasn't Tsunade's plan. Because Sakura was already saying her goodbyes and hanging up the phone, collapsing back into the mattress and letting out a groan. "And I was so looking forward to going back home tonight. Dammit!" Grabbing a pillow, she placed it over her face and proceeded to yell into it.

Getting up to console his teammate, Sasuke briefly scolded himself. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. It just hurt that much more in the end. It was actually foolish of him to think Tsunade would never deny Sakura anything. The Hokage had to be equally fair to everyone. No matter what. Although, with their current situation, maybe fairness didn't apply to just _anyone_.

Placing a hand gently on her knee, he asked, "What did she say?"

"_Da shi onts us tu du it arsels_."

Sasuke frowned. "What?" Removing the obscuring object from her face he could see her closed eyes, brows pinched downward in what Sasuke knew was annoyance. He was usually the one with the look engraved on his face.

"She said that, because we are the closest, we should be the ones to carry the mission out ourselves. No need to send another group over." Her lids finally parted slightly, revealing green eyes which were a darker shade than their original, due to her anger. "Can you believe that?"

Actually, he could.

Settling himself at her side properly, Sasuke tried to keep his voice from betraying his exhaustion. "What's the mission?"

"Deliver a message to some rich fat guy two towns over. It's not hard. It's just not particularly _fun_."

"And the message?"

"Tsunade is sending it over as we speak."

"Bitch," was the young man's murmured comment.

"What?"

"I said witch. You know, I think she's doing all this on purpose."

Sakura sat up on her elbows, eyeing her partner with confusion. "What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun? She wouldn't do that."

"No? Think about it. I mean, _really_ think about it," he insisted when she merely rolled her eyes. "She's setting us up on mission after mission just as we finish our previous ones."

"So, you think she's trying to, what? Bore us to death?" Sakura got up to remove her uniform, chucking her gear on the small bedside table. "Because I gotta say, it's working."

"She's getting back at us."

At this, the kunoichi stilled. Then slowly turned to catch the eyes of her comrade, ignoring the fact that her shirt was half off and showing off her stomach. "What did _we_ do for her to think she needs to get back at us?"

Without any words, Sasuke gave her a stern 'You know what' look.

"The office incident?" she asked incredulously. "That was over like, a month ago! And it was an accident."

"Yeah, well. It wasn't the first _accident_, if you recall correctly," Sasuke huffed.

He felt her more than heard her come to his side. Her hand was warm as she cupped his face, making him turn to look at her. Whether he wanted to or not, he didn't have much of a choice. Sometimes he wished Sakura could turn off her freakish strength like a light switch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. But you know what I meant, right?"

Reluctantly, he agreed.

He hadn't meant to sound insulted over her comment. He was tired and, like Sakura, was ready to just go home. All the jobs Tsunade had sent their way since day one were easy missions, even a group of lowly genin could get them done.

It was the fact that it felt like a never ending cycle that ticked Sasuke off. How were they ever going to get enough time for themselves? Two weeks without a proper night with her and Sasuke felt like tearing his hair out by the handful. Sure they were alone. But in the end, it always came down to getting the job done right. And as long as their minds were in work mode, there was no time to do anything else. The need to touch her, taste her, be inside her. It was like an addict that craved more. And he was relapsing. BAD.

That relapse was actually how this all got started.

He was waiting on Sakura to finish up some paperwork at the Hokage's office when he decided he had waited long enough. A light touch led to a kiss. And that led to...other things.

Needless to say, the Hokage had not been very happy to find the two of them on her desk...

"So, you really think she's getting back at us by, what, exactly?"

Sakura's question was enough for Sasuke to redirect his thoughts from his suffering libido to more pressing matters. "Could be a number of things," he shrugged.

* * *

><p>Far away in another village, a woman cackled with absolute glee as she swiveled on her chair to look out the window. The drink she was holding sloshed haphazardly, almost to the point of dripping down the sides but the woman paid no mind as she carried on with her sightseeing.<p>

It had almost been two weeks ago that she had sent her protégé and that bratty Uchiha to do a simple bodyguard mission as far away from Konoha as possible- and had them _stay_ away ever since.

The complaints she had heard from the villagers -their, "They're at it again!" comments hadn't been a big deal a month ago. It was mostly due to the fact that she had never seen her apprentice look so happy in such a long time. And she did have to agree the usually uptight sharingan wielder had never look so...well, like the stick wasn't shoved as deep up his ass, anymore.

Until she saw them in their...prime.

Tsunade barely suppressed a shudder.

That was the day that everything had changed.

_A change for the better_, the Hokage assured herself. _No more finding them behind broom closets, in empty hospital rooms, or vacant patient beds_.

With a sideways glance, _Or my desk_.

It had been a pain finding a new one.

Taking a gulp of sake, Tsunade really should have been getting back to work on the paperwork. But decided her genius plan deserved another toast.

She held up the glass to her village and its people, "May those horny teenagers learn to respect other people's desks."

* * *

><p>"Maybe," Sakura, still theorizing, slid into bed next to him, "she thinks we'll get sick of each other."<p>

"Hn."

The room fell silent after a while. The day had been long, tedious, and uneventful. The worst part about being in a boring mission, was an easy mission.

However, after a while, Sakura asked, "Do you? Think we'll ever get sick of each other?" Her voice was soft and Sasuke knew she was on the verge of sleep.

All Sasuke had time for was one quick kiss to her forehead and a low yet convincing "Never."

And as they lay tangled in each others arms, he couldn't help but think he had been home all along.

Because he was where he wanted to be -with her.


	12. self-sarafice

**Title**: Absolute Resolve

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Dating leads to relationships. Relationships lead to commitment. Commitment leads to marriage and, eventually, kids. I am NOT getting fat for you.

**AN**: READ&REVIEW

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto… or else I would have made sure Sasuke stuck around long enough for his hormones to kick in

**Prompt 11- self-sacrifice**

* * *

><p><em>Go over there and just ASK her.<em>

With a deep intake of air, the thirteen-year-old straightened his shoulders back and moved towards the center of the field...

And just as quickly stopped.

_What am I doing?_ Sasuke slumped over in frustration.

About fifty yards away stood Sakura, her back was to him and, and as the rising and falling of her shoulders would suggest, exhausted from her training with her teacher. Even from the distance, his eyes were able to catch her every move with the activation of his Sharingan.

_She's amazing_, he thought, captivated. Every swing of her axe, every graceful leap, every intake of air. The way her hair was already sticking to the column of her neck with perspiration, followed by her chest rising and falling with her deep panting...

Sasuke stopped to press his lips together to seal in the groan that so desperately wanted to break free.  
>His hands, already slick with sweat, curled into fists as another wave of desire washed over him. He closed his eyes, momentarily deactivating his kekkei genkai . Not that it did any good. The Sharingan had captured everything and now her image was seared permanently into the back of his eyelids.<p>

Sleep would be hard to come by tonight.

* * *

><p>"Focus, Sakura! How do you expect to get to me if you don-"<p>

"I _am_ focusing," Sakura gritted in annoyance.

Tsunade was about five feet away from her apprentice. Crossing her arms over her well endowed chest, she smirked, "If you were, you would have done so by now."

Sakura growled. "You're suppose to be supporting me shishou, not patronizing me."

"My job as your teacher, Sakura, is to do both. The former for when you succeed. And the latter, well, pretty much when I want you to _pull yourself together and hit me already_, dammit!"

"Aargh!" Sakura hefted her axe and swung with everything she had. Naturally, the woman sidestepped to dodge the blow. "I can't fight like this!" she exclaimed, pulling out a pair of black fingerless gloves from a pouch on her hip and sliding them on. "Much better."

"You really think that's going to make much of a difference?" Tsunade lifted a blonde brow.

"Guess we'll find out, won't we?" Sakura reinforced her statement by flexing her firsts.

"Sakura," the woman sighed suddenly, "let's call it a day."

Said girl faltered at her teacher's words. "Wh-what!? But I'm just getting started!"

"You're obviously too tired." _And I'm annoyed the punk is still hanging around here._

"Shishou, I'm fine," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let's just keep going, okay?"

But the woman wasn't paying attention to her. Brown eyes were already roaming the clearing in search of the familiar chakra.

Since a few months back when Tsunade had decided to take Sakura under her wing and teach her the art of healing and fighting alike, she had also started sensing a third chakra signature hovering near as they trained, one she had come to know as Sasuke's.

At first, Tsunade thought he was going to ask her something but thought she was too busy and always stopped himself. She had had theorize, of course, but it wasn't about a few weeks ago that she finally got around to putting one of them into play and finally learned the real truth behind the Uchiha's silent appearances.

It was a slow night at the hospital and Tsunade decided to let Sakura go home early to catch up on some much needed sleep. As her apprentice's chakra moved further and further away, a second signature trailed right behind her. Sasuke had made sure to keep a fair distance between them and also lower his chakra, but his control on it was weak and Tsunade could tell right away what he was up to. She was sure Sakura would have noticed her stalker, too, had it not been for her depleted chakra.

Tsunade almost laughed herself off her chair.

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's number one antisocial male, had a crush on the village's sweetheart.

Ever since then it had become a sort-of game for Tsunade of "if and when" the young Uchiha would ever confront her student. Although, if Tsunade was being honest with herself, she most preferred the brat keep his distance. But being the powerful woman that she was, as Hokage and leader to the village, Tsunade also knew she had to be fair to everyone, and that included giving him a chance too.

_Doesnt mean I can't help Sakura if she decides to beat up that smug punk_, the blonde woman mused. After all, it was Sakura who had come looking for Tsunade's help in the first place.

"Tsunade-shishou, are you even listening to me anymore?" Sakura's voice finally broke through.

But the woman was distracted by something in the distance.

Was that a flash of red?

And...was it coming closer?

* * *

><p>Sasuke wondered why he could no longer read their lips. Then he realized he had deactivated his Sharingan. He was about to turn it back on when something -or rather, someone- caught his attention. And it wasn't Sakura this time, surprisingly.<p>

It was the Hokage herself. She was closely searching for something around the field. For what, Sasuke had no idea. Until her eyes finally landed to where he was currently hiding behind a couple of bushes did Sasuke finally figure it out.

She knew he was there. And her sly smirk confirmed it.

Normally he wouldn't have cared. So what? Everyone knew the Hokage was a master when it came to detecting hidden chakra. Even his weak attempts to hide it were nothing to her.

But what if she were to tell Sakura?

Fear coiled in his stomach, making it feel heavy as lead. She wouldn't...would she? The suspense was killing him. He couldn't just sit there anymore and do nothing. He had take action.

_She has to know how I feel about her._

He could feel his Sharingan come to life on its own as his emotions spiked. With each firm step he took, his confidence skyrocket.

That is until he was finally within view and Sakura was eyeing him like she had never seen him before. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

Then he wanted nothing more than to crawl under the nearest rock and stay there.

_Was it too late to back down?_

"Yeah, Uchiha, whatever could _you_ be doing here?"

Looking over at his Hokage, there was no question just how much she was enjoying the show. "Can I talk to you?" His words were directed at his teammate, ignoring the other woman altogether.

"Can it wait," Sakura frowned, "Tsunade-shishou and I were just in the middle of something."

"No, no, I think Sasuke here has something very important he wants to say. Isn't that right, _Sasuke_?"

"Sakura?" He was determined to do this. He just hoped Sakura would feel the same.

"Yeah, okay."

They walked a ways off for privacy but that didn't stop Sakura from asking, "Is everything okay?"

Was everything going to _be_ okay was a better question. "Ah."

They finally stopped about five feet from where they originally had been. His back was to Tsunade. He did not want to look over at her only to see her laughing at his pain. "S-Sakura," he began, swallowing down a nervous quiver. "I…"

_Why can't I just say it!_ He grimaced in frustration. _Why can't I find the right words?_

"Hey...are _you_ okay? You look a little sick."

Losing her was not an option. He tried again to find the words that would make clear exactly what was in his heart.

"I feel…I feel…" His face twisted into a scowl. Why is this so difficult?

"What is it?"

When he saw her approach, worry clearly etched on her features, Sasuke realized something—he didn't need words to show her what he wanted to convey.

In one smooth movement, he was in front of her, staring right into her wide green eyes. Her mouth was open but all words came to a halt as Sasuke's warm lips planted themselves on her cheek. "Sakura..." The one word held so much of the things he had originally wanted to tell her.

"O-oh!" she stuttered.

Taking it as a good sign, Sasuke placed gentle hands on her hips and suddenly pulled her up against him. "Sakura," he said once more, only this time he blew her name into her ear. "Go out with me."

"Oh." This time sounded different.

He frowned when he found his arms brought back to his side and Sakura's mouth set into a firm line. "You want me to...go out with you?" She didn't give him time answer, as she was already talking again. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I can't do that."

Out of all the possible things she could have said, he hadn't imagine that. Maybe because in all his daydreaming and fantasies, she always said yes. She always jumped into his awaiting arms, a big smile just for him, lips puckered for a kiss.

Was it really possible Sakura did not love him anymore?

Braving a look, he found her frowning down at her feet. He was pretty sure the appendages weren't the source of her anger, though.

_That means she really doesn't…_ Sasuke couldn't bring himself to even finish the thought.

"But..."

"Look, Sasuke. How can I say this nicely..."

"You can try saying yes," he muttered.

"Dating leads to relationships. Relationships lead to commitment. Commitment leads to marriage and, eventually, kids."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, silently telling her to get to the point.

"I am _not_ getting fat for you, Sasuke."

"I am not asking for your hand in marriage, Sakura," he rolled his yes. "It's just one date."

"I thought you wanted to restore your clan."

"On our first date?" he smirked. "Impatient, aren't you?"

"That's not what I meant." Yet her cheeks blazed with a blush without her control. "I _mean_ that's your overall goal, right?"

"Eventually."

She nodded sagely. "Like I said. Dating, relationships, commitment..."

"One date. That's all I'm asking."

Sakura bit on her lip. Contemplating whether or not her teammate would forget about all this if she were to hit him hard over the head. Or if she should except and do as he asks.

"So. What do you say?" he smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Make up your minds on how it ends ;) Even I don't know. R&amp;R<em>


	13. scent

**Title**: Coffee Hut

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Because sometimes there are things far more interesting than the coffee

**AN**: I accidentally skipped a prompt! My bad! After this comes chapters **shatter** and **summer**, which are NOT new chapters. Sorry for the mixup! READ&REVIEW

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto...but think of all the things you could do to him...

**Prompt 12- scent**

* * *

><p>The coffee shop was small, yet homey. There were just enough people inside without it being considered overcrowded. Which was just fine with Sasuke, who disliked crowds. Almost as much as he did sweets. Which was why the smell was one of the things he liked most about places like these. The scent wasn't sweet, but instead, it was heavy and rich. Like a never-ending rainstorm or a musky forest.<p>

He frowned slightly. Since when did he talk pretty? He was no poet.

Soft twinkling chimes could be heard from the front entrance, signaling someone had just walked in. He hoped it was Naruto, who promised to be on time for once in his life. Sasuke briefly wondered if his best friend would even be on time for his own wedding. And snorted at the thought.

Tearing his gaze away from his bored window gazing to check, the young man sighed in dejection. It was a woman. A first glance revealed pale skin and a petite figure, which was complemented by a tailored brown jacket and the short forest-green and white summer outfit she wore—a dress, Sasuke could not help but notice. The color was bright and lively, which popped out in comparison to the dark setting of the café.

That wasn't the only reason he had yet to look away, though. Her back was to him as she stood in line to order her drink, and her hair, he noticed was pink.

He turned away before he was accused of 'checking her out' and wondered what kind of person in their right mind would dye their hair _pink_. Although, the café was located in deep Downtown. There was bound to be crazy people running around, he reasoned.

Now if only Naruto would show up so he could get the meeting over and done with, and get the hell out before one of these people struck up a conversation with him-

"Hello?"

_Too late._

Suppressing a sigh, the man turned to meet the one who had apparently read his mind. It was the girl from the line.

"Friend of the bride or groom?"

"Huh?" Not the most intelligent of ways to start off a conversation, he knew, but one he couldn't help but use. There was no way this stranger could possible know he was here to meet up with-

"Are you here for Hinata or Naruto?"

-unless she was a witch. Or a psychic.

"You _are_ Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

Or both.

"I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong person." The woman turned to leave and the sight of her retreating back was enough for Sasuke to abruptly say, "I am him."

She stopped, and slowly pivoted to the sound of his voice. "Are you, now?"

"Aa. Have a seat," he said, extending a hand out to the semi-circled closed booth he had chosen to hold everyone in their party. "Naruto and the others have yet to arrive."

"Well that's not surprising," she smiled. "Ever since meeting Naruto I hadn't known him to keep to a schedule."

"How long have you known him?" Because he was pretty sure the idiot had never mentioned this woman before. Or at least, he didn't _think_ Naruto had. Sasuke made it a point to block out most of what his idiot friend yapped on about. And asuke didn't even know her name, even though she knew his. "What was your name?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno," she extended out her hand and they shook. "And I've known him for three years now. I met Naruto overseas while managing my father's firm while he was recovering from back surgery. Totally boring stuff," she admitted. "The job, I mean, not his health."

He nodded with understanding. He knew the feeling of a boring work life. "So you're here for Naruto then?" Sasuke was surprised by how easy it was to talk to this stranger. Usually, he preferred not to talk at all if it was possible. Yet he found himself trying to keep the conversation between them going. Something he had never done before. And something he was enjoying doing with this woman.

"I'm actually one of Hinata's bridesmaids. She says I was the one to introduce them, and if it hadn't been for me she would have never met the love of her life." Sakura shrugged. "Whether that's true or not, I couldn't tell you. She had said something about a party so I guess, there's why I can't."

Sakura laughed then. It wasn't loud or obnoxious or overly done. It was like those chimes on the doorway, Sasuke mused. God, a poet he was not.

"I love places like these," she commented all of a sudden.

"Why's that?"

"The smell. It's not like a candy shop. Don't get me wrong," she smiled slyly, "I love that stuff as much as the next girl. But there's always something so...calming about these kinds of places. The aromatic smell kind of reminds me of the outside world after a downpour or something." Sakura shot a giggle over at her companion who now wore a shocked look on his face. Raising her hands in mock surrender, she said, "Hey, I never claimed to be any sort of poet or nothing."

And suddenly, amidst the waitresses retrieving empty saucers and cups, patrons leaving, the bells chiming, Sasuke didn't mind waiting for the rest of their group. Not if it meant he could talk to Sakura some more.


	14. shatter

**Title**: Nightly Turnaround

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Best to move on...

**AN**: READ&REVIEW

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto… but if I did he would be chained to my bed -right next to my new husband ;]

**Prompt 13- shatter**

* * *

><p>The hardest part of his job seemed to be trying to finish all the paperwork that never seemed to lessen, no matter how many hours he sat in his office.<p>

With a jawbreaking yawn, Sasuke stood to refill his fourth cup of coffee. As the machine whirled to life, his thoughts lingered on whether or not he would be able to go home early -or if at all- when the front doors of the precinct swung open, and in walked his pink-haired teammate.

_That settles it. I'm not going anywhere_, he thought with a sigh.

"Hey, teammate," Sakura greeted him with a smile as she came bounding over to Sasuke's side. "I almost didn't recognize you. You know, on account that you're finally out of your dungeon, and all." She winked.

Sasuke felt his lips lift slightly in a smirk. "Says the one who spent an entire weekend locked in her lab."

"It wasn't an entire weekend. It was more like five days. And besides, I was researching new ways to keep wounded shinobi stay alive longer on the battlefield. Thanks to my hard work you'll be alive long enough to find yourself a suitable girlfriend."

Ignoring his friends quip at his lack of a love life, he instead said, "What are you doing here? I thought you had a nightshift at the hospital today."

"So you _do_ listen when I talk to you," she beamed. "Well, I asked one of the nurses to cover for me so that I would have more time tonight."

He frowned. "More time for what?"

"I thought maybe you and I could go out, get a drink."

At her words, Sasuke could feel himself stiffen and his mouth going dry. She wanted to go out on a _date_?_ With him?_

As if reading his mind, Sakura fought back a giggle. "I _meant_, get some air, clear your head. Since when was the last time you left your office?"

He gave her a look and simply lifted a hand to incorporate the front of the police station.

"Hilarious," she said with a roll of her eyes. He hid a smirk while taking a drink of his freshly brewed coffee. "Come on, Sasuke. We're friends and we hardly have time to see each other. What's one drink between teammates?"

The young man pressed his lips into a thin line. He observed the wide smile and bright eyes of Sakura and knew he never had a chance. Blowing out a long sigh, he said, "One drink."

* * *

><p>Which, naturally, led to more than just <em>one drink.<em>

"You were right," Sasuke smirked, his neck craning to the left to see Sakura walking by his side. "This was a good idea."

She grinned at the compliment. "All my ideas are good ideas." She frowned. "However, those last two shots were probably overkill. I'll definitely be feeling that tomorrow."

They were rounding the corner leading up to Sakura's apartment complex. All the lights were off save for a lone security lamp fixed high near the roof when Sasuke suddenly stopped without warning, causing Sakura to walk right into his back.

"Ow, Sasuke? Wha-"

He held up a hand, silencing her question. With the other, he signaled at her front door. It was slightly ajar.

"Stay behind me," he ordered, activating his Sharingan to better see in the dark.

"Sasuke I don't like this is necessary," Sakura whispered, though did as he asked.

"You come home to find your door open in the middle of the night and you don't think taking precautions is necessary?"

"It's just that, I usually leave my door unlocked anyways, so..."

Again he stopped in mid-step.

"You really have to stop doing that," she mumbled as she rubbed the tip of her nose.

Abruptly, red eyes were right in her face, frowning down at her with an intense glare. "You don't lock your door?"

"It's not a big deal, okay?" Sakura said trying to defuse the situation. "Naruto doesn't lock his door either!"

"Naruto is a moron and I could care less what happens to him." He stopped. Had that really just come out of his mouth? The words had come out rushed and the moment they were out, he wanted to take them back. "I mean—"

"It's fine," she said, downplaying it for her friends benefit. Although she also tried hiding her smile, her happiness at his words still broke free when she continued with, "Can we take a look in now?"

Not trusting himself verbally, he ducked his head in a nod and went in first.

It was dark but with his Sharingan, it was as if every light was turned on. The entryway, kitchen, living room, and most of what he could see of the hallway were clear. It wasn't until he stepped further into the house that a crack could be heard. Stilling himself, Sasuke looked down, and found fragmented pieces under his shoe.

"Glass?" he murmured to himself.

"Over here." He turned to the sound of Sakura's voice, instantly finding the source of her discovery. "It looks like they shattered the window."

He crept forward, analyzing the now busted up window. Shards lay strewed in and around the opening. Sasuke almost wanted to tell Sakura to wait outside for her own safety, but clamped his lips tight in the next second. She was a grown woman and a top-rank ninja who could handle herself around measly pieces of broken glass. He did not want to make an even bigger idiot of himself tonight if he could help it.

Reaching into his pants he pulled out a communications device. "I'll call it in. Lets wait outside until they get here."

* * *

><p>It was five minutes later that a flurry of activity replaced the once quiet neighborhood.<p>

_I hope my neighbors don't make me move_, thought a worried Sakura as she nibbled on her bottom lip. To her right, Sasuke and another officer by the name of Kai Mizo were talking in that way only policemen can and decided to pay closer attention.

"There doesn't seem to be anything taken," said Detective Mizo. "Although there does seem to be activity suggesting he was looking for something. The front door was left open but he didn't go in through that way. There were no fingerprints leading in or out of the apartment from anyone but Ms. Harunos'."

"Then how did he get in?" Sasuke frowned. "The window?"

"We did find tool markings and partials on the window panes, suggesting he entered in from there. There's also enough ridge detail to work them through our database."

Sasuke nodded. "Good. Let's scan those prints into the system and secure the crime scene for processing."

Kai nodded and went to do just that, leaving Sakura and Sasuke by themselves. It was she who broke into his thoughts. "And you were worried he'd come in using the front door."

Sasuke turned to look at her.

"I wish someone would have told him it was unlocked. Would have saved me the work of installing a new window and one hell of a cleanup." She sighed.

Through the thinly applied veil of sarcasm, Sasuke could hear her exhaustion and most likely dejection from the scenes that had unfolded. Tonight was suppose to be a fun night out with her friend. To leave their work and worries at their respective jobs and enjoy themselves. To come home only to find a problem to sort through, it was enough for Sasuke to reach into his pocket and hand her a key.

"Here," he said. "I want you to stay at my place until we catch the guy responsible."

"Oh, Sasuke..." Sakura gaped in awe. Never in her twenty-two-years of being his friend had she ever seen Sasuke willing to have someone living with him. "I don't know what to say."

"Just...do it. Please."

Already with a smile in place, Sakura said nothing as she reached over to grab the small key from his palm. When their skin briefly touched it sent out an awareness that she had been trying to fight off all night. She had to get used to the idea of Sasuke Uchiha just being one of her many guy friends and not a potential boyfriend. It had been her sole purpose to try and find him a potential mate tonight. In Sakura's mind, it would better motivate her to move on.

Or so she had thought.

As the night had progressed, it had brought forth a different side of her ever-stoic friend that she had never seen before. He talked more, and at one point, even laughed. She had to wonder, could she truly get over him that easy?

"If you're sure," muttered Sakura.

"Aa. I'll be home later tonight."

Her eyes widened in surprise at his words. "But you're already off duty."

"It won't take long." And without another word, Sasuke disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>After the days events of work, drinking, and more work, needless to say Sasuke was more than ready to retire at twenty-two.<p>

Or at least sleep through a week straight.

Nearing his apartment, it wasn't as dark as Sasuke expected it to be.

_It's almost one in the morning, _Sasuke thought, looking down at his watch. _Could she still be up this late?_

And then an even more surprising thought -could she perhaps be waiting for _him?_

Deciding it best not to think of such things, especially when he would be in close proximity to her, he went to open the door.

She was standing with her back to him, eyeing the few pictures he had on the wall of his family. "Sakura?"

At the sound of her name being called, the girl turned with a start. "Sasuke!" she exclaimed. "Welcome home," and smiled wide for him that for a moment, Sasuke thought he was dreaming. Sakura was greeting him home like she did this everyday.

_Like a married woman greets her husband._

Sasuke ignored the niggling whisper from the back of his mind and instead asked, "I thought you might be asleep by now. What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted. "So I decided to snoop around a bit." Her eyes shimmered with mischief as she added, "Personally, I can't get enough of the picture where you're in your brother's arms. It's really something to behold.

"Sit down! You must be exhausted." Sakura began dragging him by the hand and onto the sofa. "Find out anything new about my case?"

"Aa. They found the guy responsible at the hospital being treated for cuts on his back." Her hand was warm and soft in his. It was enough to distract him from the way she sat closely at his side. So close, in fact, their knees touched. Sasuke looked anywhere but in her eyes. "The nurses reported him when we sent out a BOLO for him."

"Cuts on his back? You mean from the window?"

"It turns out there was a trap set to go off if anyone were to enter your bedroom without releasing the jutsu first." Sasuke smirked, finally looking over to her. "The blast sent him flying out through the window."

"My bedroom!" Sakura laughed. "Well, what was he after?"

"He was just a petty thief looking for loose cash and valuables."

"Poor guy. The only valuable thing I have lying around is our team picture we took when were twelve. Not that it would mean anything to him." Sakura's demeanor suddenly changed to a serious one. "Why did you go? You had already finished your shift yet you decided to track down this guy. Why?"

Sasuke suddenly felt what it was like to be one of Sakura's test subjects as she examined him closely. His first instinct was to tell her she was being annoying or push her question away altogether or tell her that he was just doing his job, nothing special. What came out instead was, "I told you I cared, didn't I?"

There, he'd said it. Now she knew how he really felt.

Question was, would she push him away?

For a whole thirty seconds, no one said anything. Sasuke wasn't even sure if she was breathing. He knew he wasn't.

It was a split second later he felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him forward. "You really mean that?" Her words were hot and moist in his ear.

Without hesitation, he willed his stunned arms to move and wind themselves around her slim waist while, at the same time, dipping his head to press his lips against hers. It was everything he had ever dreamed kissing Sakura would be. Soft, warm, sweet. Nothing about her disappointed.

"I tried hard not to feel the way I did whenever I was around you," came her breathy confession as she pulled away. "That's what tonight was all about, actually."

"I thought you had given up on me a long time ago and that I was just living in denial. Not that I would've blamed you. You deserve to be happy."

"Sasuke," she smiled. "I _am_ happy. So happy I could just see myself never getting tired of this." That's when she pulled him back down for another kiss.

And Sasuke had to silently agree, neither could he.


	15. summer

**Title**: The Children's Garden

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Why do they call it a CHOICE if they were just going to pick for you, anyways?

**AN**: READ&REVIEW

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto… but if I did the Uchiha brothers would use their sexy bods to kill off their enemies, instead

**Prompt 14- summer**

* * *

><p>Ever since the age of seven, Sasuke's parents always gave him the option of either spending his summers with his annoying and loud best friend who lived in Suna, or to stay home alone in Konoha with servants to wait on him hand and foot.<p>

So, naturally, he chose the latter.

And, naturally, his parents chose him the former.

It had been on one of these yearly visits that Sasuke had managed to slip away temporarily from his host family and find himself within a museum.

It was big, bigger than any museum he had seen in previous visits with his family. Its wonderful size captivated the little boy, sending him deeper and deeper into the building's massive depths. It was only when he had passes the same statue twice that Sasuke realized he was going around in circles. Before he could panic though, something caught his attention.

Almost hidden from view in a faraway corner was a little girl. She was standing still, attention captivated with a painting in front of her that at first, Sasuke had thought she was one of the exhibits herself. What with her white dress with the gold trimming around the sleeves and collar, and hair the same color of cotton candy done in elegant curls. Who ever heard of anyone having pink hair, after all.

She suddenly turned to look at him. "Are you lost?"

It took a while for Sasuke's senses to come back to him but he finally muttered a convincing "No."

"Which can only mean you _are_," the girl smiled. "I know my way around this place. My father owns it." She tilted her head at him. "Are you _sure_ you're not lost?"

"I said I'm not lost," Sasuke bit out. He hadn't meant to sound rude or mean or whatever else his mother would say if she had heard him talking that way to a girl. He was sure now that she would run away and cry and he would never get out of this fortress. Sasuke fought a snort.

Much to his surprise, she did neither of those things. Only simply went back to staring at her painting. Curiosity soon got the better of him as Sasuke slowly approached. "What are you staring at?"

"It's called The Children's Garden," she said in a way that made Sasuke think she was used to being asked the question. "It was drawn by an anonymous painter in the early eighteen hundreds in Sicily." Turning to look at him, she continued, "It's one of my most favorite paintings in the whole museum because it was drawn by a woman."

"If it's anonymous how could you know it was drawn by a woman?" Sasuke frowned. The painting depicted was of a boy and girl, frolicking around what seemed to be an open field. Their backs were mostly turned towards the viewer but from body language, it was probably safe to say they were happy.

"The way the painter captures the essence of love, there's no way this wasn't drawn by a woman. Mother's love, and all that."

"Hn," was all he said. Not because he didn't think that logic seemed to fit. More like he didn't know what to say to _that_. "Do you always stand here and stare at it all day?"

"Uh-huh. I told you. This is my most fav-"

"Yes but _why_? Do you wish your life could be like that painting?" Sasuke smirked. "Playing in an open field?"

"Why would I wish that when my garden is this museum?"

He _really_ didn't know what to say to that. This was girl was weird as she was smart, Sasuke decided. "It's getting late so..."

"Yeah. Are you sure you can find your way out?"

Sasuke bit his bottom lip in contemplation. It was only a few seconds before admitting, "If you could just point me in the direction of the exit..."

"How about I walk you there? This place can be confusing."

"Fine."

And they set on their way. Glancing back one last time to the mother's painting, he silently wished they could stay longer.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well, Sasuke, it's nice meeting you. I'm Sakura Haruno. And don't worry," Sakura said smiling, "They're not going anywhere."

Throughout the entire plane ride home, he would never forget those wide green, glassy eyes. The color of spring leaves, he had told his mother when he got back from his trip.

Mikoto Uchiha had seemed pleased her son had found something of interest for once in his visits, and even more so when that interest happened to be a person -a _girl_.

Something told her that her son would be more inclined to going back next summer. And the summer after that. And the one after that one.

She had not been disappointed.


	16. rumor

**Title**: Heard it Through the Grapevine

**Rating**: PG-13 for slight swearing

**Summary**: Because, really, she didn't know of a better way to get his attention

**AN**: READ&REVIEW

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto… because then I would've made sure Sasuke smiled more

**Prompt 15- rumor**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was angrily shucking off his shoes and slamming doors by the time he made it into his apartment, causing the windows to rattle with the force. It was only then he noticed that his Sharingan was activated and most likely the cause of why everyone in town steered clear of him.<p>

Not that it mattered in the slightest. Nothing mattered. Sakura had clearly moved on without him so why keep up the pretense that anything was alright in the world.

She had moved on...with someone else.

Someone that wasn't him.

He clamped his eyes shut, determined to keep the images that plagued him at bay.

It didn't work.

Deciding instead to keep his mind occupied for a few hours, the Uchiha stalked over to the shelf that held all his books and scrolls on all different type of jutsu. Maybe some cleaning would help him forget of his pain.

* * *

><p>Sakura squealed with delight, skipping happily into the small bathroom of her apartment and dropping her clothes in a heap on the floor.<p>

She couldn't once stop smiling.

The water made her shiver as she waited for it to heat up. Ducking her head under the spray she let out a merry laugh as she replayed the the days events from earlier that day in her head.

She had always considered herself a kind person. Always helping those who were in need. That was why when the owner's son from the tea shop was having trouble setting some tables outside, Sakura knew exactly what role to play.

"Thank you for all your help, Sakura-san," Daisuke said, as he finished placing the last of the chairs. Taking one last look at a job well done, he turned to her with a smile. "Pease, come in for some tea. On the house, of course. I insist."

"That's not necessary, Daisuke-san," Sakura gently let him down. "I didn't do it for free tea."

"I know you didn't. But my father would kill me if I just let you go empty handed after you took the time to help me." He laughed but it suddenly died down. It was when his face grew somber that Sakura wondered what had gotten into him. But before she could question him, he quickly asked, "Do you have a boyfriend, Sakura-san?"

She blinked. Where had _that_ come from? The question was so out of the blue and although she hadn't known him for long, Daisuke didn't look like the kind of person to butt into other people's business.

Not wanting to seem rude and keep quiet (he'd most likely take it as a yes, anyway) Sakura opened her mouth to dismiss any allegations, and quickly stopped when she sensed a familiar chakra just around the corner. There was no mistaking it was anyone but _his_.

Actually, if she really thought about it, Sakura had been sensing Sasuke a lot lately. At first she wanted to confront him, ask him if everything was okay. Because up until three weeks ago, at one of Ino's infamous house parties, he hadn't been.

Drinking led to stupid games, which led to stupidity itself. One round of Truth or Dare and ten seconds later, Sasuke and Sakura were thrown in a room together, forced to make out with each other in order to be released. She had only intended it to be innocent and fast. He was her friend and as such, knew his like of people and contact were severely limited. But, as she found out, maybe not.

Sasuke seemed to be doing his best impersonation of a Boa constrictor, coiling himself around his target. Only instead of killing his prey, it was pretty clear what was on his mind, if his roaming hands, heavy panting, lips trailing ever inch of skin were any indication.

Sakura, for her part, stood stalk still. Eyes wide, she couldn't believe what was happening. Sasuke was making out with her!

All too fast, the door had swung open and the moment was over. Sasuke had fled the party with the worst blush she had ever seen and Sakura didn't know what to make of it. Was it a one time thing, all apart of the game? Or could it be there was something else? Something more...

Since that day, all she could think whenever she came across his familiar aura was that it was just a coincidence. But lately, she couldn't help but imagine that maybe there was more to it than that one kiss. Maybe he really did feel the same she always had. Why else would he be following her all this time?

Sakura grinned inwardly. _This could be my chance to finally tell him how I feel!_

"I...am currently seeing someone," the young woman told her temporary companion as she bowed her head slightly, in part to cover the smile that so badly wanted to split her face in half. "Nothing official." _Yet_.

"He's one lucky guy," he smirked.

"I think I'm the lucky one. I have known him for a long time, ever since we were children, I can't imagine being any closer to my _partner_."

_There. If _that_ doesn't tip him off I don't know what will!_

"I should actually get going, Daisuke-san," she excused herself. "I just remembered I have some... things I need to attend to. Maybe I can come by later?"

And here she was, standing in her tub with the water turning cold from how long she had been in there. Pondering on what he must be thinking, what he must be doing.

How he must be feeling.

_He has to know how I feel by now._ Sakura shut the water off and simply leaned her head on the wet wall. _That kiss meant more than it did, I just know it._ With a new confidence boost, she stepped out of the bathroom.

Her clothes weren't going to pick themselves out.

* * *

><p>She looked great for a first date, Sakura decided as she twirled in front of her mirror once more. The dress wasn't too revealing, but was just the right length and cut. Her face was fresh with little makeup and her hair was blown to perfection. Simple earrings, followed by a gold bracelet and practical flats completed the look.<p>

Sakura looked like a girl ready for the night of her life. Now it was only a matter of time her knight in shinning armor would came knocking on her door, demanding answers to the rumor that she was seeing someone. Sasuke would want to know who he was. And then she would let him have it.

It took nearly all her self control not to laugh out loud at the thought. But she managed.

Barely.

* * *

><p>Throwing his arms up over his head, Sasuke stretched his back with a resounding crack. He had dedicated his time to clean his bookcase only to end up re-reading through everything out of boredom.<p>

It was now past ten.

'What do you know? Time also flies when you're not doing nothing fun, it seems, Sasuke thought wryly, getting up and heading straight for the kitchen, feeling hungry. When was the last time he ate?

He was halfway across when he heard a knock at his door. Well, it was more like a bang. Who could it be at this hour?

The banging, getting louder the longer he hesitated, was the last thing he wanted to deal with at this hour. It was late, he was tired. All Sasuke wanted was to get something edible in his system and forget the words that had been haunting him ever since she said them.

Sakura...in a _relationship_?

Even the hours of trying to focus on whatever he was reading didn't manage to chase the thought away entirely.

As he opened the door, Sasuke expected, the idiot, the artist idiot, or even Kakashi. Not her.

It was a moment later the shock wore off and his mask of indifference slid into place. He would _not_ let her see him vulnerable and hurt. "Aren't you suppose to be on a date?" he coldly asked in detached way. In his mind, words to help him keep her at a distance echoed like broken record. They repeated themselves like a mantra: _I don't care one bit what Sakura does with her time or who she spent it with. I don't care. I don't care. I don't..._

"He stood me up," was her response.

The switch was pulled and at once Sasuke was seeing red. This asshole, whom Sasuke still didn't know shit about, dare have the nerve to stand up his friend? Whoever this guy was, when Sasuke got his hands around him, he was going to fuck him up badly.

"I'll kill him," he silently vowed. For her peace of mind or himself, Sasuke wasn't sure.

"He's strong. Maybe too strong for you."

At the comment he faltered. "You don't think I'd win?" His heart clenched.

"I honestly don't know who would win between you... and _you_."

"What?" His eyes widened.

"You were _suppose_ come over to my place for our date," Sakura fumed as she explained. "Did you not here me say I was seeing someone when you were eavesdropping on mine and Daisuke-san's conversation? I was talking about you, dummy! _You_ were suppose to track me down, demand answers, and we were going to end up making out in my living room!"

"Making out?" Sasuke squeaked out.

Roughly grabbing his arm, Sakura angrily continued to pull him out of his apartment, only stopping slightly when he bent to put his shoes on with hands that had gone numb with the information. "Not anymore we're not!" she barked out. "You had better have something fun in mind to make up for your idiocy, Sasuke. This is suppose to be our first date and you're screwing it all up."


	17. warmth

**Title**: Wine Hut

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: "What exactly was in that sumatra Sakura drank?" - "Hm." Maybe the red eye HADN'T been the way to go.

**AN**: This is a sequel to chapter 13, **prompt 12- scent**. READ&REVIEW

**Disclaimer**: Wide Awake is K-Perry's baby. Do not own Naruto… but I would've made sure the girls didn't need no stinking night in shinning armor.

**Prompt 16- warmth**

* * *

><p>"Back then, I could've put away a case of plum wine a month," Sakura was saying. "Hinata liked her daiquiris, and Naruto went through grasshoppers like there was gonna be a crème de menthe embargo. You know, for such a burly dude, he drank like a girl."<p>

Sasuke had to hold back his laughter. His companion had just finish telling him of how the three had roomed for some time when Sakura had taken over as temporary head for her father's company. "Still does." It was Sakura who couldn't reign in her snickers this time. "Back then? As in, you don't anymore?"

"Not as much as I used to, no. To tell you the truth, unlike coffee and gasoline -don't ask- wine never tasted as good as it smelled."

And before Sasuke could ask her about the time gasoline had been consumed, she distracted him with, "Have you ever thought what would happen if Naruto was late to his own wedding? I mean, we've already established he's not exactly the most punctual of individuals."

"I have."

"And?" Sakura pressed.

"None of my them end well."

The couple had been talking for over an hour that they seemed to have lost track on the time because all of a sudden, there stood Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, much to the surprise of Sakura.

Aside from serving coffee and hot beverages, the two had learned that the establishment also served different assortment of wines. And if Sakura remembered correctly, Hanabi was only nineteen.

When Sakura had questioned Hanabi on how she had gotten in, the younger girl merely shrugged a shoulder and smiled slightly. "I must look older for my age."

"Mm-hmm," Sakura hummed, unconvinced.

It was five minutes later that the rest of the group finally decided to show up. Naruto was the first to come over, and he was sniffing like he'd instantly picked up a cold.

_Or a cocaine habit_, Sakura thought. "What's up with you? Naruto, are you snorting coffee grounds again?"

"Were either of you talking about me?" the blond asked, ignoring his friends jibe. "I've been sneezing ever since the drive here."

"There are far more important topics of conversation than a grasshopper drinking idiot," sneered Sasuke.

It was ten second later that Naruto replied. "...hey, how did you know I used to drink-"

"Sasuke, Sakura, so nice to see you two again," Hinata greeted. "I hope we didn't keep you two waiting for too long. You know how _this_ one can be," she sighed dejectedly.

"Hey!"

"Will Neji be joining us?" inquired Sakura.

"I'm afraid not. He's at a very important business meeting. So I guess it's just us four."

"Uh, yeah. Actually, Hinata..." Now how to break the news to her that her underage sister would be joining in on the festivities?

"I swear, this is the best chocolate I've ever had."

Sakura supposed that was one way. "Before you get mad-"

"What are _you_ doing here?" the soon-to-be bride accused, pointing to her sister. "You're not suppose to be here! Why is she here drinking chocolate with you?" This time the question was aimed at Sakura.

"Because she's too young to drink alcohol?" Sakura answered, as if it was the most obvious thing, and rolled her eyes, making Hanabi and Naruto snicker. Sasuke cracked a smirk but quickly hid it behind his second glass of Pinot.

Before Hinata could get anymore flustered, Sakura assured her she would personally be responsible for the younger girl, if only to get the meeting underway. It was already nearing seven.

The wedding plans ranged from different choices in cuisine, styles of flowers, music and entertainment, seating arrangements at the church, seating arrangements at the _reception_, and many other things Sakura couldn't keep up with. She had no idea so much could go so wrong in a wedding. Who knew mayhem could break out if the place cards weren't at their assigned tables?

"And in here, are your assignments, Sakura," Hinata handed the pink haired woman a folder with her name on it.

_Now I have_ homework! thought Sakura as she eyed it uneasily. Though her panic calmed some as she noticed Hanabi get one, too.

Once Hinata called for a five minute break, Sakura used the opportunity to order herself another, _stronger_, cup of coffee from the counter. She was going to need it, it seemed.

"Having fun, yet?" Sasuke smirked, watching as Sakura leaned against the counter with fatigue. He drew a brow upward. "You look like you're ready to run out of here screaming any minute now."

"Would you _blame_ me?" she asked weakly. "All this wedding planning has me feeling overwhelmed that it's making my head spin. And it's not even my wedding!"

"Hi there! What will you be having this evening?" the peppy barista politely asked.

_Whatever the hell you're having that's making you so damn cheerful._ "Uh, what's the strongest coffee you have?" Sakura said instead.

"We have our sumatra. Guaranteed to give you that kick you need!"

Sakura was already nodding her head even before the woman was finished talking. "That sounds good. I'll have one of those."

"Make it a red eye," Sasuke suddenly butt in.

"You got it. One red eye sumatra coming right up!"

When the girl had gone, Sakura turned to her companion with a scowl. "What the hell is a red eye?" It did not sound like something she should be drinking.

"It's when they add shots of espresso to the coffee. I think you need it."

"Well you think right. It also sounds strong."

"It is strong. Coffee so strong, it'll make you grow hair on your chest," he smiled.

"Oh, that's my goal. Bring it _on_." Her eyes quickly panned to where Hanabi was currently looking over her folder and Sakura's green eyes narrow at Sasuke. "Why didn't you get homework like the rest of us?"

"You're bridesmaids for a reason. It's _your_ job to help out the bride."

"Some job. I'm not even getting paid."

"Here you go. One red eye sumatra. Enjoy!" the spunky barista said as she handed Sakura the cup. She was staring down at it like she didn't know what she should do with it that Sasuke asked, "Are you alright?"

It took a few seconds, but finally she looked up with a smile and a shake of her head. "Yes, sorry about that. I was just thinking."

They walked slowly to the booth. As if prolonging the inevitable. "About what?"

"About how if I were to _break_ my coffee cup into pieces...and then _eat it_..."

"Sakura, you are not causing yourself bodily harm to get out of helping plan a wedding." He sighed. "So drop it."

"But-"

"_At once_."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one with _homework_."

* * *

><p>For once since being alone with Sasuke, Sakura was starting to feel better again. Her mood had improved since downing the red eye drink over fifteen minutes ago and was feeling warm all over from the coffee and booze in her system. She was now relaxing with a glass of red wine and couldn't remember being this excited to be apart of something so beautiful than her best friend's wedding! Although, she could do with less of Hinata's commands.<p>

Sakura wanted to shake the woman by the shoulders and tell her to calm down! She was getting married to the love of her life and should be enjoying every minute of it. Not kill herself with the stress.

_And if shaking her doesn't work, I could always just throw my wine in her face. But... _After taking a look at the way Hinata was glaring at her soon-to-be husband because he had yet to contribute anything of use to the meeting, Sakura rethought her previous plan. _She would probably just end up using Naruto as a living shield._

So Sakura distracted herself with another drink.

* * *

><p>"-then the church ceremony will be over and-"<p>

"We drink rice! No, sorry. We _throw_ rice _and_ drink. Except you. No, you're too young to drink. You throw more rice!"

Sasuke was watching the exchange between Sakura and Hanabi with amusement when he felt his friend scoot closer to his side to whisper, "What exactly was in that sumatra Sakura drank?"

"Hm."

It was only when Sakura stood to demonstrate how short she thought the bridesmaids dresses should be with her _own_ dress that Sasuke's amusement turned into a warmth which started from the tips of his ears, only to nestle down into the pit of his stomach.

Maybe the red eye _hadn't_ been the way to go.

* * *

><p><em>Finally it's over<em>, Sasuke thought with a sigh.

After saying their farewells, both Hinata and Hanabi got into the car. Naruto stayed long enough to ask if Sasuke could drive Sakura home, seeing as she had come walking and was sporting a mellow buzz.

He was currently trying to coax the woman into getting into the car but kept refusing all his pleas.

"I can't go home just yet," she was saying, although it was a little hard to understand with her head thrown back to look at the darkened sky.

"Why not, Sakura?" Perhaps if he played along, she would come willingly into his car.

Sasuke blinked. _Okay, that sounded creepy._

"Because I'm awake."

"Wha-"

"I'm wide awake. And now it's clear to me, that everything you see, ain't always what it seems. I'm wide awake. Yeah, I was dreaming for so long. I wish I knew then, what I know now, would-"

"Okay, Katy Perry, time to get in the car." Was it scary that he knew the song she was singing or how badly he wanted to get her into his car?

"But Sasuke! I _can't_ go home." She jumped back as Sasuke made a grab at her arm. "You're not _listening_! I'm too awake on strong, black coffee drinks and alcohol. Even if I went home I would be awake _and_ alone." She sat on the curb, kicking his tire with her flats. "I don't want to be alone."

If this were anyone but Sakura, Sasuke would have thought this was a test. Past experiences with women told him they would do anything to be alone with him. From faking an injury or pretending to be drunk so he could drive them home.

He hadn't known Sakura for more than the six hours they had spent tonight, but he was pretty sure she wasn't like those women from his past. She was...different. _Good_ different. _Exciting_ different. She was the only woman he could remember enjoying her company and what she had to say.

Sasuke was sure he sounded like Naruto when his idiot friend had first started dating Hinata and how he couldn't stop going on and on about what an amazing woman she was. But Sasuke understood now.

That bond he had never had with anyone.

He now had with Sakura.

...whom was dry heaving right next to his Lexus...

Sasuke smiled. He would make sure she wasn't alone. Just like she would make sure _he_ wasn't alone, either.

"I'll stay up with you," he said gently. "Up as long as you like."

With bright eyes she sought his. Her hair was falling in her face and her eyes were rimmed red from the late night but he still thought she looked beautiful. "Really? Or are you just saying that."

He shook his head. "I don't want to sleep. I want..."

_To be with you. For _you_ to want to be with _me_. To be together. A possible future with you..._

"I want to stay up with you." _Take things slow. One step at a time._

"Okay," she smiled in agreement.

As Sasuke turned on the heater for her, Sakura couldn't help but tell him, "I want to stay up with you, too, Sasuke."

And the heat Sasuke felt engulf his body had nothing to do with the heater.

* * *

><p><em>One of my friends who used to work at Starbucks told me of this "<em>red eye._" Is this for real or have I just been duped?_


End file.
